


Saplings and Gumdrops

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Series: Sweet Moments With You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gabriel is the best, Hand Jobs, I warned you about the fluff, I'm sure smut will work it's way in there somehow, Kid Fic, Labor and Delivery, M/M, Make sure to suspend all knowledge of anatomy, Mpreg, Pregnant Dean Winchester, Pregnant Sam Winchester, Sabriel - Freeform, So much fluff you will need to see a dentist, mention of past miscarriage, tags will change
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:11:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 41,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Sam and Gabriel have settled into life as mates and prepare for thier next adventure together.This is part two in a series but could be read as a stand alone.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Michi27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michi27/gifts).



> This sequel is dedicated to my dear friend Charity in celebration of her becoming a first time Aunt!!!
> 
> This can be read as a stand alone from the first part of the series.
> 
> I feel a little weird about Mpreg but I thought what the heck, if I'm going there than I'm going full on. 
> 
> I'm not sure how long this will be but I know it will be chock full of teeth rotting fluff, comfort and kid cuteness.
> 
> I tagged it but I want to add an additional warning there is a mention of a past miscarriage.

“ _Sam_!” Dean whines from his position on Sam and Gabriel’s double wide couch, “Why must you be such a show off?”

Sam’s fingers snag the blue squishy ball with the picture of a red haired mermaid and straightens back up to his crouched position on the floor. He sinks the rest of the way to the floor, resting his butt on his heels before tossing the ball back to the cutest 2 ½ year old Sam knows. He laughs softly as Chrissy ignores the ball and chooses to break out into a dance. Her ebony colored ringlets bounce as she spins in place, her little hands fluffing up the ruffles of her tutu as she goes around.

“What am I showing off about?” He spreads his knees wide to give the wide berth of his belly more room to breathe as he leans forward to catch the toddler before she tumbles to the floor in a fit of giggles.

“That!” Dean cries. I’ve been trying for the last ten minutes to find a position that allows me to at least _remember_ the feeling of how to take in a full breath and here you are flipping around on the floor like it’s no big deal. Like you _don’t_ have a ten pound parasite sucking away your will to live.”

Sam lets out an “oomph” sound as Chrissy unexpectedly throws her little frame against Sam in an attempt to hug him.

“Careful of his belly, Baby Girl,” Dean tells her gently. “Those knees are brutal,” he mumbles as he rubs along the right side of his own belly.

Sam returns her hug and kisses her cheek before she runs off to retrieve the forgotten ball. “Dean, you can’t compare us.”

“Sam, you're almost three weeks further along than I am and I’m a freaking house!”

Sam shakes his head, “I told you to cut back on the sweets but I’m also built differently not to mention the most obvious fact,” he points at Dean’s abdomen, “you have _two_ curled up in there. I only have a party of one.”

“Yeah, whatever,” he grumbles. “I still miss playing with her on the floor.”

“Dean, I’m telling you exercise and a little yoga would do you a world of good.”

“I wouldn’t be caught dead running _before_ , I sure as _hell_ ain’t doing it now.”

“Actually, I think my running days have been put on hold as well.”

“Did Pam cut you off?”

“No. She said as long as I was comfortable and took it slow I could continue but I went out yesterday and I ended up walking most of the way.”

“Your hips bothering you again?”

He forces out a “Yeah,” on a gasp as he rubs at his side, “but I made it to 38 weeks, running almost every day, that’s not bad.”

“Like I said, show off.”

Chrissy tosses the ball at Dean and he catches it with a loud, “What a good throw, Sweetie. World series here we come. Ready to catch?” He waits while she sticks her arms out straight, palms up. The ball hits her palms and rolls down her arms. “And she catches too!”

She grins then takes off down the hall toward the nursery, singing a song in her own toddler language. 

“Have you put up the crib yet?” Dean asks his brother hesitantly.

Sam straightens out his legs then crosses them at the ankles as he leans back on his hands, pulling in a deep breath. “No, I know we should but I just, I don’t know. I know it’s irrational but-”

“Hey, you don’t have to explain anything to me but you’re in the home stretch little brother. You got this.”

“Thanks, Dean. Hey uh, can I ask you a question? It’s kind of personal but, uh I don’t-”

“Incoming!” Dean cries just in time for Chrissy to plow into the back of Sam, narrowly missing his fingers with her little dance shoes.

He sits up as she latches her arms around his neck. “Hey, I have a monkey on my back!” he laughs as he feels her knees dig into his spine.

She releases her arms with a giggle but not before tugging hard at his hair. “Ow, I bet you learned that hair pulling from your Daddy.” He mumbles under his breath as he falls back onto his hands.

“Not the kind of hair pulling her Papa likes, thats for damn sure.” Dean tells him with a smirk.

Sam groans softly, “I’d say TMI but that kind of brings me to my question. Do you and Cas still, uh you know,-”

“Bump uglies?” he asks when Sam seems unable to finish his question.

He sighs in relief around a laugh, “Not the phrase I was going to use, but yes, that.” He looks up at Dean, his face contorted in embarrassment.

“Not lately but not from lack of _want_. We enjoy each other’s company, if you catch my drift, but no, we haven’t gone full on for a good two weeks now,” he groans in frustration. “I want to but my body is telling me ‘hell no, I have other things to worry about’.” Dean looks up sharply, “Gabriel’s not giving you a hard time, is he?”

“Oh my goodness, no way!”

Dean relaxes back into the couch, “I didn’t think he would but I had to check.”

“No!” Sam cries as he shakes his head, “No, he’s been, I can’t even put into words how great he is. In fact I feel bad because I want to but when we try it just, I just-”

“Ache and not in the good way.”

“Yes!” he cries almost excitedly, grateful what he’s been going through isn’t abnormal.

“I hear ya. Like I said, ‘other things to worry about’. Just, you know,” Dean’s face flushes a little red as he rubs at the back of his neck, “do other stuff.”

“Thanks, man. I hope you don’t mind that I asked, it’s just you’ve been through this before,” he gestures wildly with his hands as his words come pouring out with hardly a pause, “and I didn’t know if there was something _wrong_ with me and I hate that Gabe’s been so good to me and I can’t even-”

“Whoa, whoa, breathe buddy.” The scent of Sam’s worry permeates the air as Dean tries and fails to scoot to the front of the couch. He gives up and just leans his body towards Sam, bracing on his right hand, his left stretched out and twisting at the wrist in a ‘come on’ gesture, “Breathe, it’s okay.”

Sam’s eyes close as his hands encircle his stomach, his ankles come uncrossed, his bent knees spread wide and his back straightens. He takes in a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “Thanks,” he tells Dean as he opens his eyes. “I just get a little panicky at times. Normally I can reel it in before reeking up the place but sometimes it gets away from me.”

Dean relaxes back into the couch, shifting his hips to try to find a comfortable spot, “Don’t be sorry, it’s fine, Sammy. It really is.”

“Gaaabey!” Chrissy yells from the down the hall.

“What?” Dean asks confused.

“She’s right, I think he’s home.”

“But how-” Dean’s question is cut off as the living room fills with the rumble of the garage door opening. “I get that you’re attuned with him, but why her?”

Sam shrugs his shoulder, “I don’t get it either but it seems like they’ve had a connection since she was little. It’s a damn good thing she looks just like Cas or I would wonder,” Sam tells his brother with a wink.

Dean yells “Gross,” just as the door that leads to the garage opens.

“That’s exactly the kind of warm welcome I look forward to,” Gabriel states as he steps through the door.

Any further comment is cut off as Chrissy latches onto his thigh before the door is closed behind him, “Gabey!”

When she first started to speak actual names, Chrissy was calling Gabriel ‘Abey’. They all just assumed she meant ‘Baby’ since Sam uses that term on occasion. It wasn't until she figured out the hard G sound that his name became clear.

He bends down to pick her up with a cry of, “There’s my favorite little muffin. What a nice surprise!" He rubs at her back and kisses her hair as she snuggles into the crook of his neck.

She pulls back and grabs at his cheeks, “Cookie?”

Gabriel snorts, “You are your Daddy’s girl. Yes, I brought you a cookie.” He transfers her weight to his left arm while his right hand holds up the white bag clutched in his fingers. “I was going to bring it to you later but you saved me a trip. Nah uh ah,” he cries as she reaches for the bag, eyes wide, “after dinner.”

“Issy ate!” she tells him with her green eyes ablaze.

“Chrissy did eat dinner but you can wait to eat your cookie at home,” Dean tells her.

All three men laugh as she lets out a loud “Ahhh,” before scooting down Gabriel’s body then running back to the nursery.

“Definitely your pup,” Gabriel tells Dean as he sets the bag onto the couch. “Don’t get up,” he adds.

Dean flips him the middle finger at his sarcastic remark but his face holds a wide smile as Gabriel bends down to kiss at Sam’s neck.

“How you doing, Oak? How ya feeling today?”

Sam cranes his neck up and twists at the waist, well what’s left of his waist anyway, in order to look up at Gabriel. His smile is just as bright as his mate’s. “I’m better now that your home.”

“Ah, isn’t that cute,” Dean cries, “you don’t even have to bend over in order to meet Sam as he _sits_ on the floor.”

Gabriel straightens up while his hands knead at Sam’s shoulders, “You’re hilarious, Winchester. Why don’t you _bend_ over and take off your boots?”

Dean’s pout matches his daughter’s as he rubs at his stomach, “You don’t play fair.”

Sam climbs to his feet by holding tight to Gabriel’s hand, “I call fair play,” Sam huffs like he’s out of breath. Gabriel takes a moment to greet Sam before turning his attention back to Dean. “Cas was pulling in the same time I was.”

Dean’s face instantly lights up at the mention of Castiel’s name. A year and a half ago the house directly next to Sam and Gabriel went up for sale. Castiel was the first to give voice to an idea that, as it turned out, all four of them had already put a great deal of thought into. Within three months of the _For Sale_ sign being put up Castiel, Dean and Chrissy Winchester had purchased the house, moved in and unpacked every box. Gabriel and Dean placed a tall privacy fence, much like the fence at Dean's former house, around both yards.

“Chrissy!” Dean calls down the hall, “Papa should be here soon.”

She comes flying down the hall yelling, “Papa?”

“Not yet. Soon. I need you to pick up your toys, please.”

“She really is amazing,” Sam comments as Chrissy follows her Daddy’s request and begins to pick up the toys scattered about the room.

“That’s all Cas’s DNA, I’m not that disciplined.”

“Oh come on, don’t sell yourself short, Dean-O,” Gabriel chastises as he offers Dean his left hand, fingers and thumb pointed to the ceiling. Dean ignores Gabriel’s hand, tries to scoot forward, fails again and sighs in defeat. He slaps his own left hand into Gabriel’s as he pushes off the arm of the couch with his right, letting the weight of his stomach propel him forward. Gabriel steadies him with a hand to his lower back.

“Hey, you okay?” Gabriel’s concern is apparent as the color drains from Dean’s face and his eyes close and his hand squeezes around Gabriel’s. “Get up too fast?”

“Dean?” Sam asks, the scent of his own worry mixing with Gabriel’s.

Dean lets out a long breath and shakes his head as he opens his eyes. “I’m good.” He looks at Gabriel as he drops his hand, “Uh, thanks. I’m okay, really.”

“Was that what I think it was?” Gabriel asks, his hand still on Dean’s back.

“Probably. I’ve been having them sporadically throughout the week.”

“Like one of those practice contractions they talked about in the birthing class? A Braxton Kiss something or other?”

Dean laughs, letting Gabriel know he really is okay so he lets his hand fall away. “Braxton Hicks and no, that was the real deal.”

“And you’re not concerned?” Sam asks.

“Pam told me it was normal, especially with twins.”

“How many have you had today, Dean?” Castiel sudden appearance makes them all startle.

“Man, how do you _do_ that?” I was expecting you to come over but I never heard the patio door open!” Gabriel cries.

“Practice,” Castiel grins as he nods his hello to Sam and shakes Gabriel’s hand before pulling Dean into a hug. “How many, Dean?”

“Only one.”

Castiel pulls back and lays a hand on Dean’s stomach, “Dean.” His tone is stern and his voice is deep.

“Okay maybe two but I’m not sure if what I felt this morning was real. It stopped as soon as I sat down.”

“Hmm,” Castiel says as he leans down to lay a kiss over Dean’s oversized, long sleeved tee. “I think we should get you home and lying down.”

“I am more tired today.”

“Is that why you’re over here?”

This morning when Dean had called to chat, Sam had asked him to bring Chrissy over to play, claiming he was feeling lonely with Gabriel working so many long hours at _Sugar Daddy’s Bistro_. This was true but he could almost _feel_ how run down Dean was by the mere sound of his voice.

“Nah, we're just keeping Sammy company.”

“Hmm,” Castiel repeats as he glances at Sam skeptically.

Sam holds his hands up, palms out, ‘It’s true, I asked them to come over. I was missing Chrissy.”

At the mention of her name Chrissy comes flying in the room and makes a beeline for Castiel. He scoops her up and cuddles her close. “There’s my girl. Papa missed you all day. Did you take good care of Daddy and the pups for me?”

She nods her head yes and points at Sam, “Ammy.”

“And you took care of Uncle Sammy too?”

“Yes,” she says proudly as she shakes her head yes again.

“Such a good helper, thank you. Now can you help me get Daddy home? He needs to rest.”

When he tries to set her down on the ground she leans her body towards Dean. He moves to accept her with a smile on his face that doesn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. “Oh, honey let’s give Daddy a break,” Castiel tells her gently.

Before she’s able to get upset, Gabriel steps forward with outstretched arms, “I could use another hug, Muffin.”

Castiel hands her off as Dean mouths ‘thank you’ to both Castiel and Gabriel.

Sam is reminded of dinner when Gabriel grabs the bakery bag off the couch as they all walk into the kitchen as a group, “I fed Dean and Chrissy dinner and I made you up a plate, Cas.” He opens up the fridge and pulls out a foil wrapped plate. “Dean told me he had something planned but they were here and we have plenty. It’s not as good as Gabe’s but it looked edible.”

Castiel laughs, “Thanks, I’m sure it will be wonderful. I’m starved."

"You said looked, did you not eat?" Gabriel asks with furrowed brows.

Sam shrugs, "Not very hungry."

“Don’t listen to him, Cas,” Dean comments as Sam hands him Castiel’s dinner and Gabriel hands Chrissy off to her Papa, “it was awful, in fact I may need to eat yours so you won’t suffer.” He winks at Sam as he pulls open the door.

They say one more round of goodbyes before Sam closes the glass door. As he watches them walk across the yard to their home, Gabriel wraps his arms around Sam. His hands rub around their pup while his mouth kisses over Sam’s neck, paying special attention to his mark. “Worried about him, aren’t you?”

“I’m trying hard not to be but I’ve never seen him so subdued before. I think he’s worried too.” He turns around and wraps his arms around Gabriel’s shoulders and kisses him long and deep. Hoping his Alpha’s scent will chase away a little of his stress. “I’ve missed you, Babe.”

“I know, I’m sorry I’ve been gone so much lately.”

“Don’t be, between my finals and work I’ve been gone just as much.”

“Last one is in two days, right?”

Sam leads Gabriel to the kitchen table, “Sit, I’ll heat up your dinner. Beer?”

“That sounds great but Sam I can do that, you were probably chasing Chrissy all day, why don’t _you_ sit and eat?”

Sam holds up a hand as Gabriel tries to follow him to the fridge, “And you’ve been working on your feet, probably non stop, since 5AM. I’m fine and I'm not hungry. Please sit down and let me take care of you for once.”

He opens the fridge, grabs a bottle then snaps it into Gabriel’s palm. He stares him down until he finally relents with a loud, “Fine! So bossy.”

“To answer your question,” Sam tells him as he puts Gabriel’s plate into the microwave, “yes, two days and the semester will be over and I can concentrate solely on _us_.”

“Is Dean still thinking about going back to work next fall?”

“He hasn’t brought it up in a while but I do think he misses teaching but the idea of putting all three pups in daycare freaks him out so I think he’s choosing to bury his head in the sand for the time being.”

“Can’t say I blame him,” Gabriel says to himself.

Sam places the steaming plate in front of Gabriel. The beef pot roast, carrots and scalloped potatoes make his mouth water. “Thanks, Sam, this is perfect.”

Sam takes a seat across from Gabriel and begins to shred one of the extra napkins.

“Hey, whats up?”

“Dean asked me if we’d put the crib up yet. He reminded me we’re coming down to the wire. Technically I have two more weeks to go but he or she could come at anytime.”

Gabriel’s chewing slows as he studies the little of Sam’s face he’s able to see. His neck is bent as he watches the pieces of shredded paper fall from his fingers. “Sam? What’re you thinking? Do you think you’d be okay if I put it together?”

It didn’t take Sam long to realize his birth control really had “buckled to Gabriel’s swimmers” during their mating. Sam had gotten pregnant that night and Alpha and Omega couldn’t have been happier.

Their happiness was cut short when they lost the pup five weeks into gestation. There hadn’t been anything physically wrong with Sam. He was told “it happens” and often it’s “unexplainable.”

Nonetheless, Sam had blamed himself. He had somehow convinced himself they had lost their pup because he’d been working too many hours and he was too stressed over applying to medical school. It took several months of Gabriel’s extra attention and assurances to convince Sam this was not the case. He’d also found a new doctor that had addressed every one of his concerns by way of running extra tests or just simply listening. Sam had burned through several doctors before he found his fit with Pamela Barnes. Despite being an Alpha, Omega healthcare is her passion and it shows in her attentiveness and compassion with her patients.

Sam was emotionally ready several months before his body was physically ready, another three months had passed before a little plus appeared in the test window.  He had practically held his breath the first twelve weeks of this pregnancy, stressing over every twinge he felt. Pamela and her nurses were always patient with every nervous phone call they received from Sam.

The crib has been sitting in its box in the nursery for two weeks. Every time Sam looks at the box he feels torn between the illogical fear of moving too fast because of _w_ _hat if_ and feeling guilty because he doesn’t want this pup to feel anything but love from him.

Sam lifts his head now and looks Gabriel in the eye, a small smile creeping across his face, “I think this pup needs a bed.”

Gabriel stands and leans across the table to kiss Sam. “I’ll take care of it tomorrow.”

@@@@

“I saw that,” Gabriel cries as he draws back the comforter on their bed.

“Saw what?” Sam asks as he fluffs the three pillows stacked under his head and upper back then kicks the blanket on his side to the end of the bed.

“Baby, I saw you wince as you laid down.”

“Oh that, well that’s kind of status quo for me these days. Pay no attention to me,” he tells him with a wave of his hand.

“Damn it, Sam!” Gabriel snaps the blanket down and climbs into bed beside Sam. “What do I have to do for you to understand I want to know when you’re uncomfortable? You don’t have to suffer, Babe. Let me help you.”

“I’m fine, Gabriel. Really.”

“Why do you even bother putting clothes on?” Gabriel asks by way of trying a different tactic.

Sam looks down the length of his body. He has his t-shirt rolled up to his chest and his sweatpants are rolled down under his stomach.

“I’m sorry, does my attire offend you?” Sam asks with a smirk.

“Of course not,” Gabriel tells him as he lays down beside Sam, propping his head in his hand, “but by morning your shirt will be flung over there,” he gestures to the wall at the far end of the room, “and your pants will be shoved down at the end of the bed.”

Sam laughs and his cheeks tinge red. “The bigger I get the more it hurts to have clothing touch me.”

“Because you’re hot?” Gabriel asks as he skims his hand over Sam’s bare belly. His cool hand feels nice against his hot skin. Sam doesn’t hold back his small sigh as he feels Gabriel’s lips press against the taut surface.

“I do like that,” Sam tells him as he runs his fingers through Gabriel’s hair. “Ha, apparently I’m not the only one!” Sam laughs as a small foot, or possibly elbow, rises up in the spot Gabriel had just moved away from.

“Oh my little Gumdrop, I can’t wait to kiss your little toes.” He speaks directly to the pup, his lips brushing against Sam’s skin, making goose bumps break out along his belly. The belly that looks like a perfectly round beach ball perched on his hips. “So what’re you going to call me, Little One? Hmmm?” His hand continues to skim, occasionally pressing down when he meets a hard spot. “Daddy? Papa? Hey you, bring me the donut with sprinkles on it?” They both laugh when a sharp kick punches out near Sam’s ribs, “I should have figured. Wouldn’t be the first time someone has called me that. Smart ass just like your Uncle Dean. Goody.” Sam feels Gabriel’s lips stretch into a smile as he lays down another trail of kisses.

“You never answered my question, Oak.”

“What was it, I don’t remember,” he tells him. His words are slow with fatigue but he knows no matter how tired he is he won’t sleep.

“What is it that makes you rip off your clothes? I know you get hot but is that all?”

“That’s part of it but also, the bigger I get the more my stomach feels like, like a giant bruise. I don’t know how to describe it except...everything just _hurts_ ,” he cries much louder than he had intended. He’s just so very tired.

Gabriel pushes up to a sitting position, his eyes wide and his scent is full of worry, “Sam, I-”

“No, I’m sorry, Gabe, I don’t mean to sound so dramatic. I’m just really tired but I’m so uncomfortable I can’t sleep.”

“Tell me.”

Sam pulls one of the pillows out from under his head and rolls onto his left side.

Gabriel takes the pillow left discarded and tucks it between Sam’s knees. “Tell me, I want to know all of it.”

Sam closes his eyes, he can feel the tears pricking at his lids. His hormones are raging, he’s worried about his brother and he has the most attentive mate he could ever ask for. “So tired,” he whispers harshly.

“Let’s try this. You tell me if anything I do hurts or makes anything worse.”

Sam lifts his head and looks at Gabriel as he climbs off the bed, “What're you going to do?”

“Shhh, Baby, just lay your head down and close your eyes.”

Sam complies only because his head has gotten too heavy. His eyes open again when he feels the bed dip then Gabriel push his t-shirt further up his chest. He sucks in air through his teeth when the cloth rubs against his nipples. “You’re leaking a little, Sam.” He rubs his hands together vigorously before laying them gently over Sam’s small breasts, they’re hardly bigger than a padded bra but still bigger than Sam is used to. The warmth from Gabriel’s hands makes Sam melt into the mattress, “That’s nice. How did you know to do that?”

Gabriel shrugs his shoulder, “I may have read that heating pads help with the tenderness. We don’t have any so I did the next best thing. How are those perky nipples?”

“They feel like they're being constantly poked at with sewing needles.”

“Sounds like good times,” he comments in a flat tone. He pulls his hands off and rubs them together again to warm them up. Sam lets out a little humming noise when the subtle heat returns, bringing with it a small amount of relief. “I can already picture you cradling our little one in those huge arms of yours, talking to him or her gently as you nurse.” He presses down very gently with his fingers, “Too much?”

Sam looks Gabriel in the eye and shakes his head, afraid to speak.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to remove your shirt?”

Sam hesitates only briefly before leaning forward, allowing Gabriel to remove his shirt then rolling onto his back. He sets it aside then brushes the hair off Sam’s face before leaning in for a gentle kiss. “I love you. You okay like this? I can manage if you're able to breathe better on your side.”

Sam smiles up at him, “Love you too. I’m good like this for a little while. Your touch feels nice.”

“Good, cause I’m not done.”

Gabriel readjusts the pillow so it keeps Sam’s knees slightly bent before reaching up above Sam’s head. For an instant his body tenses at the sound of a bottle cap snapping open, “Don’t be silly, Oak, it’s just lotion.”

Sam chuckles, “My brain knows that but my body thought otherwise.” He relaxes again as Gabriel warms the lotion in his hands.

The room fills with the aroma of Cocoa butter as Gabriel rubs over the muscles of Sam’s arms and hands, right down to each finger. When his arms feel good and relaxed Gabriel squeezes a big dollop of lotion into the palm of his hand, warms it slightly then gently smears it over Sam’s stomach. He watches Sam’s face closely for any signs of discomfort.

“I have some gnarly stretch marks, don’t I?” Sam asks him quietly as Gabriel presses gently over what they've been assuming is the pup’s head.

Gabriel looks up at Sam, “No, Sam, it's all beautiful. _You’re_ beautiful.” His hands follow the slope down to Sam’s slim hips while he moves his position on the bed, placing himself closer to the lower half of Sam’s body. He wraps his hands around each hip and presses in firmly with his palms.

Sam’s eyes pop open and a sharp cry escapes his mouth. The pressure of Gabriel’s hands disappears and Gabriel’s scent of fear fills Sam’s sinuses. “No, Gabriel, that felt amazing!” he rushes to explain, “I was just surprised.”

Gabriel sighs heavily as his hands return to his most painful area, “Scared me for a minute there, Oak. So this is okay?” He presses his hands toward each other like he’s playing Sam’s hips like an accordion but this time his thumbs slide over the jutting bones and down along the deep creases at his thighs. He makes sweeping circles, pressing firmly as he goes. “You know I feel bad admiring how beautiful you look and frankly, how much the sight of your big belly turns me on, knowing how uncomfortable you’ve been. I’ve loved watching your body change and I find it so amazing how it adapts." He starts to rub down his thighs but stops when Sam starts to squirm. “More on the hips?”

Sam answers with a whispered sigh of, “Yeah,” as his hands rub absently at the lower curve of his belly and his knees bend more.

He wraps his fingers around his hips again but this time he slides them past the waistband of his pants and further towards his back in order to massage along his lower back and down over his butt. As he returns to the front he tests out applying more pressure. “These poor bones and ligaments have been put through hell the way they loosen and spread apart. Cas told me he had a client tell him it felt like her hips were only being held in place by her thin skin. Does that sound about right?”

When he's met with silence, he glances up in time to see Sam drape his bent elbow over his forehead, obscuring his face but not before Gabriel catches sight of the wet trail streaking down into his hairline. He feels the panic return and moves to lay down next to Sam, pressing his body close to Sam’s hip and cradling his face with his hand.

Sam tries to turn his face into his elbow, away from Gabriel. He gently pulls his elbow off and cups his face again. “Sam, please talk to me,” Gabriel feels a swell of panic wanting to rise up his throat and cut off his air supply. “Baby, _please_ ,” he feels on the verge of begging as he watches the tears slide out of Sam’s squeezed eyelids.

Sam rolls onto his side, throws an arm over Gabriel’s waist and buries his face in the crook of his neck as a sob breaks free.

“I gotcha, Sam. You’re okay.” Gabriel swipes at his own face as he clings tightly to Sam’s shoulders. He slots a thigh between Sam’s knees, his right arm cradles his head and pets at his hair while his left rubs over whatever is in his reach. Up his back, down his arm, over his thigh, and around his stomach he rubs and massages while his mouth kisses Sam’s face and hair all the while murmuring, “I love you so much. I wish I could take this pain away. I wish I could help you sleep. I love you so damn much. You’re amazing and brave and you’re my hero. It won’t be long and we’ll be meeting our Little Gumdrop.”

Gabriel holds Sam tighter and waits for his crying to calm. He cradles his face in his hand again and gently pushes him back. He grabs Sam’s shirt and wipes at his face, kissing him as he dries his red blotchy skin. “Open your eyes for me, Oak.”

He shakes his head and tries to hide his face again but Gabriel holds firm. “Please talk to me. Are you in pain? Are you scared about something? Are you worried about Dean?

I can’t decipher your scents it’s like a freaking Bath and Body Works store in here with the added bonus of the employee’s break room kitchen. I can almost hear them yelling, ‘Damn it, Becky, stop burning your toast, you’re like reeking up the whole store!” Gabriel cries in a high pitched valley girl voice.

Sam lets out a small laugh and finally opens his eyes. His eyelids are red but the irises are a stunning kaleidoscope of blue green and brown. Gabriel sighs in relief and kisses Sam’s lips firmly.

“I’m sorry, I don’t know where that came from.”

“Well lets see,” Gabriel says as he pulls Sam’s head to his chest and scoots his own body closer until he feels the pup bumping against his stomach. “I would imagine stress, hormones, worry, fear, anxiety, a whole shit ton of love, hopefully a little relief, and also lets not forget, pent up sexual frustration.”

Sam lets out a snort, “Yeah _all_ that and also a lot of guilt.”

Gabriel pulls back, “Guilt over what?”

Sam takes a hold of Gabriel’s hand and kisses his fingers, “I shouldn’t be wallowing over a few aches and pains. I should be grateful I’m able to experience this. I should be thankful our pup is healthy and still _here_.” Sam’s voice breaks on the last word. He takes a breath and continues before Gabriel’s able to comment. “So many Omegas struggle with conception and gestation. What right do I have to complain when there're others who would kill to be in my shoes?”

“Samuel Henry Winchester, I want to slap you silly!” Gabriel cries, cupping Sam’s face firmly in is hand, “But instead I’m just going to kiss you.” He presses their lips together and licks past the seal, softly curling their tongues together. The hand on his face relaxes and moves up into his hair.

“That's what I’m talkin bout,” he tells him quietly as he bumps their foreheads together. “I love that you’re thinking of others, it’s what you do Baby, always thinking of others, never yourself but I’m going to let you in on a little secret. _This time_ , you're allowed to be selfish. No, in fact, you’re _required_ to be selfish. What you’re doing, what your body is doing is fucking fantastic. Revel in it. Take pride in it. If it feels good, tell me. If it hurts, tell me. If you want to curl up in a ball because you’re so tired you can’t even keep your eyes open. _Tell me._ We’re in this together and it’s only going to ge more complicated once our Gumdrop gets here.

I’m proud of how well we communicate with each other. That’s more important than ever now. You and me against the world, Kid. Right?”

“I know. Just keep reminding me. Thanks, Gabe." He leans up and kisses Gabriel again before adding, "Hey, how did you know to do that thing with my hips?  That felt really good, I didn't feel any of the usual aches and pulls."

Gabriel ducks his face in embarrasement, "I asked Cas to show me a few things."

Sam lifts Gabriel's chin and kisses his mouth, "You're amazing. Thank you for doing that for me. I _would_ like it if you did that more often. Rub my hips I mean."

“Good! Nothing would make me happier. Now, what else? I still smell that damn burnt toast.”

“I feel bad that we haven’t had...that I can’t...I want to but..”

“God I love you, you crazy nut. Do you really think it’s bothering me that we haven’t had sex lately?”

“Up until recently we’ve had it almost every day since that first awful heat of mine.”

“Uh yeah and up until recently you haven’t been growing another human being. I'm not going to lie, everything about you makes me rock hard at the drop of a hat but then I look at this gorgeous belly,” he runs his hand over the globe before leaning down and kissing several sections including the purple pooch of his belly button, “and I think about the beautiful pup squirming around in there, dancing on your bladder and all I want to do is worship at your feet because I’m in complete awe of you.”

“Stop!” Sam slugs his arm as his face turns beet red.

“I’m serious! And it’s not like we haven't had fun so please, kick that concern to the curb. It has no place here. Promise?”

“Promise.”

“Good, now lets get you a little more settled.” Gabriel kisses Sam’s forehead before untangling their limbs. He climbs out of bed, grabs a few extra pillows from the closet then kneels behind Sam’s back. He pushes one pillow under his belly and another between his knees. “You sure you don’t want to shed your pants now?” Sam shakes his head no. “Anything else need more propping up?” When he shakes his head no again, Gabriel lays down behind Sam and curls his body around, holding Mate and Pup as close as possible. His hand rubs over Sam’s belly and hip as he kisses his neck. “I love you, Sam. Love you Gumdrop.”

Sam’s response is groggy as sleep overtakes him, “Us too. So good to us, Alpha.”

Gabriel waits until Sam’s snoring is steady before he allows his eyes to drift closed.

What feels like only minutes later, Gabriel bolts awake disorientated, calling out the name, “Dean!” He hears music playing and it takes a moment for his brain to catch up, “Sam! Sam,” he nudges Sam’s shoulder, “Your phone.”

Sam sits up and accepts the object Gabriel is thrusting into his hand. The clock flips to 3:34am as Sam says, “What's wrong?” into the phone.

Gabriel gets up and pulls Sam a shirt out of the drawer that isn’t wet with tears and snot and sets it on the end of the bed. Nothing good is announced at 3:34am. He doesn’t need to smell Sam’s fear and tension, he can _feel_ it. “Is he...okay, of course we’ll be right over….tell him...yeah, thanks Cas.”

Gabriel takes a brief moment to be amazed at how fast Sam moves that body of his as he sits up in bed. He hands Sam the clean shirt. “Uh, Cas says Dean’s been having a lot of cramps and Pam wants him to go in. They need us,” he tries to put his shirt on but he gets twisted in his haste.

Gabriel helps him pull the shirt over his head and smoothes it over his belly as he finishes Sam’s sentence, “They need us to sit with Chrissy. Of course.” He takes Sam’s hands and pulls him to his feet. Sam’s eyes are wide and his fear is billowing off of him. Gabriel stops him with hands on his forearms when he starts to walk towards the door. “Sam, wait. I need you to take a second-”

“No time, Dean needs me Gabe! 36 weeks is too soon! The pups-"

“Sam,” Gabriel tells him firmly, looking him straight in the eye and tightening his grip on his arms, “36 weeks isn't _that_ early for twins, but what he _needs_ is his brother to take a deep breath. You remember what he was like when he was in labor with Chrissy?”

Sam closes his eyes, “Panicked.”

“Yes and he might not be in labor but he’s no doubt scared, as we all are. You’ve got to get yourself together for his sake.”

Sam drops his head and takes a few deep breaths, “Yeah, you’re right. As always, okay, I can do that.”

“I’m so proud of you, Oak,” Gabe kisses his forehead as the fear is replaced with the sweet smell of pine. “Let’s go, our pack needs us.”


	2. Chapter 2

The elevator ride to the sixth flour is quiet. The enormity of this visit to the hospital is too much for Chrissy’s toddler brain to comprehend but all the same, she feels the anxiety strumming in the air.

“Chrissy, honey, don’t tug at your piggytail, Uncle Gabey did such a good job putting them in for you. Don’t you want to show Daddy and Papa how cute you look in them?”

She pulls her fingers out of her hair and chooses to tangle them in Gabriel’s, “Such a good girl,” Gabriel tells her as he gives her a bounce on his hip.

“Did you text Cas?”

Gabriel twists at the waist, moving Chrissy from his line of vision, “I did. He said he’d meet us in the waiting area.”

As if on cue, the elevator doors open and there stands Castiel. Chrissy can’t get out of Gabriel’s arms fast enough.

“Hey there, Baby Girl!” He picks her up and gasps, “Look at these pretty pigtails! Did Uncle Sammy put those in for you?”

She shakes her head, making the little one-inch nubs bounce, “Gabey!”

“He did a fantastic job, I missed you. You know who else missed you?”

“Daddy?”

“He sure did. Are you ready to give him a big hug?”

“Yeeah!” she tells him as she lays her head onto his shoulder.

Castiel shifts her weight to one hip in order to hug Sam and Gabriel. There are dark circles under Castiel’s eyes but his smile is wide and gummy as he greets his brothers. “Thank you both so much for coming over so early this morning,” he tells them as he leads them down the hallway, “gosh that really was this morning? It seems like a lifetime ago.”

The barrage of scents from patients, visitors, nursing staff, breakfast trays and antiseptics is a little overwhelming to Sam and it makes him light headed but he ignores it and focuses on the excitement of the moment.

“Don’t even thank us, Man, it’s what we do,” Gabriel tells him with a slap on the back. “How’s Dean doing?”

“Tired considering what he went through but he’s a trooper.”

As they approach the last room in the corridor, a loud raspy cry floats from the room. “Ah, good set of lungs on that one,” Gabriel comments.

“I think that’s Dean,” Sam jokes as Gabe offers him a fist for a bump.

Castiel pushes open the door and Gabriel wraps his arm around Sam’s waist the moment they’re in the room.

“Daddy!” Chrissy yells the moment she sees Dean.

Sam and Gabriel turn the corner of the bathroom wall just in time to see the reunion of the newly expanded Winchester family. Tears well up in Sam’s eyes as he watches Dean hug Chrissy then set her gently on the bed next to him while Castiel rounds the double wide bed to sit beside her. The mates sandwich their oldest as she gazes upon the two little squirming burritos wrapped in pink.

“Aww, Up!” Chrissy coos as she leans closer to her new siblings.

The click of Gabriel’s camera phone pulls Sam out of his reverie.

“That’s right, Baby girl, we have two pups,” Castiel tells Chrissy softly with an arm around her back.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean says in a calm voice, “don’t be shy. Both of you need to get in on this.”

Sam wipes at his eyes before rushing forward to hug Dean. “You just had to beat me to the punch, huh Dean?” His words are muffled against Dean’s shoulder. He perches on the edge of the bed and holds on as tight as his stomach will allow. He feels nothing but relief and pride for his big brother as he laughs at his teasing. “Congratulations, Dean! I’m so happy for you.”

“Yeah, not exactly in the plans but what’re you gonna do? They run the show.”

“How’re you doing?”

Gabriel sets an armchair next to the bed and gives Sam a steady hand as he settles down onto it.

Dean waves his hand in the air, “I’m over the moon. I can give you all the gory details later, we have much more important introductions to make.”

He keeps an arm around Dean’s shoulder as he leans forward to meet his nieces. “Oh Dean, they’re beautiful.”

“Yeah,” he comments as he lays a palm over each chest, “I think we’ll keep em. What do you think, Chrissy?”

“Yes!”

“They sure are little,” Gabriel says with a hushed tone.

“That they are,” Dean slides his arm under the pup on his left and picks her up. “Pack, meet Delilah Mary, weighing in at 5lb 14oz. She’s older than her sister by two minutes.” He hands her to Sam and he falls immediately in love with her red squishy face. She wiggles in his embrace for several seconds before settling down.

Gabriel, his arm around Sam’s shoulder, leans down to get a better look. “You look like the most adorable troll I’ve ever seen!”

Dean opens his mouth like he’s about to protest then cocks his head and nods slightly, “Yeah, you’re kind of right on that one.”

“Last but sure as heck not least,” Castiel says as he scoops up the pup on Dean’s right, “we have Calliope Rose weighing in at a whopping 5lbs 3oz. She may be little but her lungs are fierce. Gabe?” He lifts the bundle slightly higher in the air and raises his eyebrows.

“Uh, no, I don’t want to break her.”

“Come on, nut up, you could be in the room next door as early as tomorrow holding your own troll,” Dean cries.

“Yeah but if I break that one you aren’t going to pound me into the ground,” he says as he rounds the bed to sit down in the chair nearest Castiel.

“Don’t be so sure of that,” Castiel chuckles as he nestles Calliope into Gabriel’s waiting arms.

“Much smaller than you were, Muffin,” Gabriel tells Chrissy as she watches her uncle with wide eyes. “Don’t tell anyone I said this but you were cuter,” he stage whispers, making her giggle. She doesn’t even understand what he said but Chrissy always seems to know when her Uncle Gabey is making a joke just for her. “Beautiful names for beautiful pups.”

“They’re little but they look healthy. They never needed oxygen?”

“My pups are too tough for that!” Dean tells Sam with mock offense.

Castiel just rolls his eyes, “They were prepared with two incubators and a full NICU staff but neither needed any extra care. Well, Delilah came out a little blue in color because-”

“Because I pushed her out like a rocket!” Dean cries with a fist pump in the air.

Castiel puts his arm around Dean’s shoulders and gently pulls him close to kiss at his temple, “You sure did and I couldn’t be prouder.”

“That’s uh, really great they didn’t have to cut you open,” Sam comments as Delilah starts to make little mewling sounds. “Oh sweetie, I may currently have the goods but these are spoken for,” Sam tells his niece as her little neck cranes towards his chest, mouth open like a little bird. “Is that what they call rooting?” Sam asks Dean as he strips off his shirt.

“You never saw Chrissy do that?” He asks as he holds out his hands.

“I probably did but I never really paid attention. Just like a lot of stuff you went through. I’m definitely seeing this through a whole new set of eyes.” Sam tells him as he hands the pink bundle over then intently watches Castiel drop two pillows across Dean’s lap and one under his right elbow. “I thought you used to use that horseshoe pillow.”

“I did but we left in such a rush last night, rather this morning,  we didn’t bring half of the stuff we had packed. I honestly didn’t think I was in labor and figured Pam would tell me I had indigestion and send us home.”

“Surprise!” Gabriel laughs, “Guess they had other plans.”

“That they certainly did,” Castiel agrees as Dean lays Delilah across the pillow on his lap. He pulls off the blanket and releases the side snaps on her little wrap around t-shirt. She lets out a squawk as the cool air hits her skin.

“I know, Sweet Dee, just give me one second,” Dean coos at her. He scoops her up and guides her head to his nipple. She doesn’t even open her eyes, just latches right on and her jaw goes to town.

“Whoa! Already has Dean’s appetite!” Gabriel calls out.

Dean readjusts her arms so they are flat against his body before Castiel covers her back and the top of her head with her blanket. Once she seems content Deab wipes away a fake tear, “That’s my girl.”

“Speaking of appetite, I was going to bring you food but I remembered how much you loved the food from the cafeteria.”

“Oh Sammy,” he says excitedly, “it’s the best! I can have food brought up to me _around the clock_. All I gotta do is pick up the phone.”

“Oh hell, Oak has that at home already,” Gabriel winks at Sam. He moves Calliope up to his shoulder when she starts to fuss. “She’s okay, Dean, let that little one get her fill,” Gabriel reassures Dean when his face takes on a slightly panicked look. His eyes track Gabriel as he gets up and starts to pace the floor at the foot of the bed. “There,” he speaks softly near her head while he pats her bottom, “you just miss the movement. I would imagine you had very few moments of stillness because that Daddy of yours is never able to sit in one place for very long. But you’re in luck, my little friend, because neither can I.”

“Holy crap, I suddenly wish you didn’t have your own bundle on the way,” Dean deadpans. “I may need you to do that at 2am. The idea of feeding one baby is enough to send me into a tailspin, but two? I really don’t know how I’m going to do it.” Dean says as he runs his knuckle over the slope of Delilah's cheek.

“I have complete faith in you, Dean,” Sam reassures him as he picks up the pup’s foot that’s slipped free of the blanket. He kisses the tips of her toes before pulling the blanket back over them. “Is Calliope picking it up just as good as her sister?”

“No, she’s been a bit of a challenge.”

“Also like Dean,” Castiel adds.

Sam watches his brother feed his pup with nothing but awe and envy. He hasn’t told Gabriel how scared he is about nursing. He’s worried he won’t be able to do it. The idea of not being able to do something as simple as give his pup nourishment makes him feel like a failure.

“Eat!” Chrissy cries, tugging at Dean’s arm.

“How are you still hungry?” Gabriel asks as he makes his return trip from pacing. “She ate a huge lunch.”

“You smell uncle Sammy’s toast, don’t you little one?” Dean asks Chrissy as he side eyes Sam. “What’s eating at you, little brother?”

Sam shakes his head at Gabriel as he slows his pacing, “It’s all just a little overwhelming to me.”

Dean lets out a loud bark of laughter that startles Delilah, making her little arms stick out straight. “Oh, I’m so sorry Sweet Dee, I’d think you’d be used to Daddy’s loud voice.” She settles right down when Dean pulls her body a little snugger against his chest.

“Why are you laughing at Sam?” Castiel asks, “I seem to recall another expectant Omega surrounding me with a constant fog of soured milk.”

“I’m not laughing at you, Sam,” he laughs again with a hand to Sam’s arm. “Well I guess I kind of am. I just remembered something I haven’t thought of in years.”

“Care to enlighten us?” Sam deplores when Dean doesn’t explain.

“Do you remember when I first presented? You came to me, open book in hand and you started spewing forth all this information you had read about being an Omega. I think you were trying to cheer me up but you just freaked me out more!”

Sam smiles, “I do remember that.”

“This has got to be good, I’m here for this but first I think Calliope is ready to hit the milk bar. She’s searching me out good,” Gabriel says as he pulls her off his shoulder and cradles her in his elbow again.

“Okay, uh give me a second,” Dean tells him as he sticks the tip of his pinkie into the corner of Delilah’s mouth, breaking her suction on his nipple, “this one’s using me as a pacifier anyway. She isn’t drinking anymore.”

Castiel takes Delilah, and with practiced hands, has her wrapped tight before Gabriel has handed Calliope off. “Chrissy, do you want to hold your little sister?”

She studies the sleeping face before scrunching up her little nose, “Nooo. Eat!”

Castiel laughs as he snuggles his pup close, “Okay, how about Uncle Gabey and I take you down to the cafeteria for some ice cream after Daddy tells his story? I’m proud of you for being such a big girl.”

“Come here, Chrissy, will you keep me company while your Daddy teases me?” Sam asks with his hands reaching out.

She crawls across the bed over Dean’s legs and scrambles up onto what’s left of Sam’s lap. He holds her hands as she stands on his thighs and giggles as she bounces her knees. “Such a big girl.”

Dean has striped off Callipe’s blanket and t-shirt, making the important skin to skin contact that helps with bonding possible. Unfortunately, the youngest Winchester is having none of what her Daddy is offering and she makes that abundantly clear by a loud, raspy squawk.

Before Dean’s frustrations transfer to his pup, Castiel speaks up. “Maybe try a different position? She seems to like having her head elevated more."

Dean sighs, “Good idea, Cas. The football hold may work.”

Sam grabs the two pillows off Dean’s lap and stacks them under his left elbow. “Thanks, Sammy. I’m impressed, you already know what to do.”

“I may have read a few books on nursing.”

“Or watched fifty youtube videos,” Gabriel adds.

“That's our Sammy, always prepared.” He lays Calliope down on the stack of pillows near his elbow with her feet pointed to the head of the bed. With his arm supporting her body and her head cradled in the palm of his hand he lifts her to his left nipple.

“Ah, thats a good girl!” Castiel cries as she latches on. He tucks the blanket around both arm and pup.

“Phew, I think I’ve lost five pounds in stress sweat alone over this,” Dean comments. “Now where was I? Oh yes, my ten year old brother giving me a lesson in sex ed.”

“If I know my Oak, it was an accurate lesson.”

“Got that right. His opening line was, _Get this, Dean! Did you know you have a cervix_?”

Gabriel lets out a hoot of laughter. “No beating around the bush, goes right for the juicy stuff.”

“I already knew about pups but I had no idea about that.” Sam laughs and shakes his head, “And he looked at me like I had told him he had grown a second head overnight.”

" _Yeah"_ , he tells me so excited, _it’s where the pups come through._ ”

“And Dean says, _try again, they come out your rear._  I was ten but I wasn’t _that_ dense.” Sam tells them drily. 

“Hear that?” Dean cries, pointing at Sam, “That’s the know-it-all attitude he had when he smugly replied _I_ know _that! Your cervix is further up your butthole, right next to the opening of your guts."_

“Dean!” Sam snaps, “I did _not_ say 'butthole' or 'guts'," he rolls his eyes as Castiel laughs softly.

“ _My_ story, Sam.”

“Butt!” Chrissy cries as she shakes her little behind.

Everyone laughs as she climbs off Sam’s lap, clearly bored with the grown-up talk. Under the close eye of every adult in the room, she starts opening and closing the drawers on the bassinet.

“Oak, I gotta go with Dean on this one, ‘butthole’ is _much_ funnier.”

“Ow!” Dean cries.

“Ha! See, Calliope’s on my side. You tell him, girl.”

“Little barracuda,” Dean mumbles, “Well, in all your excitement you failed to mention how, as a bonus of being an Omega, pups would use your nipple as a chew toy or how that fabulous cervix would bleed like a broken pipe for weeks after birth.”

“Oh-kay, how about we go get that ice cream, Chrissy!” Gabriel cries. He picks up the diapers and unopened packs of wipes off the floor and puts them back in the bassinet drawer.

“Little too realistic for you, Gabby?” Dean teases.

“He’s uh, not the only one feelin that,” Sam stutters.

“Sam, the whole point of bringing this up is you gotta trust your body to do what it’s supposed to do. Neither of us even _knew_ we had a cervix but look what it allows us to do.”

“You do know it’s just a passageway, right?" Sam asks, his voice dripping with sarcasm

“You know what I mean, smart ass.”

“Language, Dean,” Castiel retorts as he leans down to kiss Calliope’s head, “Papa will be back soon, Callie. Take care of Papa for me. Maybe let him get a little rest.”

“Ice cream or a shake?” he asks Dean before kissing him on the lips.

“Chocolate shake,” he answers with a warm smile.

He blows Chrissy a kiss and she waves back with the hand not tucked into Gabriel’s. “Can I bring you back anything, Babe? You haven’t eaten much today and you have your final tomorrow.”

Sam starts to shake his head then changes his mind, “You know, a vanilla shake sounds pretty good.” He kisses Gabriel before speaking to Castiel, “I’ll take her, Cas,” Sam tells him when he moves to lay Delilah in her bed.

“Why don’t you sit with Dean on the bed? It’ll be more comfortable for you than that chair, I bet your back and hips are sore.”

“Good idea, Cas,” Dean tells him as he raises the head of the bed a little higher.

It takes him several moments but Sam manages to scoot around until he settles on a comfortable spot. “I don’t remember the beds being this big when you had Chrissy,” he says to Castiel as he settles his sleeping niece in his arms.

“They weren’t. I spend several nights on a very uncomfortable “couch,” he tells Sam using air quotes to emphasis his answer.

“Behave, text me if you need anything,” Castiel tells Dean with a final wave.

“So,” Sam starts as the door closes, “Cas’s texts were pretty brief, just enough to let me know you were all okay and to let us know when we could come by. What happened and how’re you _really_ feeling?”

“How I'm feeling? You _really_ want to know?”

“That bad huh? You’re covering very well.”

“Nah,” he says with a wave of his hand, “it could be worse. I could be tethered to this bed with a six inch wound on my belly. I got lucky, not a lot of twins are delivered without surgical assistance."

“True, but you don’t have to be optimistic with me, Dean. I’m going to find out soon enough so let’s hear it.”

“I could break down at how badly my ass hurts, my chest burns with the threat of my milk supply coming in, I’m scared shitless about bringing them home and I’m so fucking tired.”

Sam leans to the side in order to place a hand on Dean’s neck. “I can’t help with the physical stuff but you know Gabriel and I will do everything we can to help.” He pulls his hand back when Dean nods at him. “Hell, it’s not like either of us are going to have a normal schedule for the next few weeks. We can commiserate together.”

“You’d think I planned it that way,” Dean grins over at Sam. Sam rolls his eyes because he knows this isn’t true.

Dean runs a hand down his face with a sigh just as Calliope relinquishes her food source. Her little lips stay parted as a drip of yellow colostrum clings to her cupids bow on her upper lip. He lays her across the tops of his thighs and wraps her back up tight. “But all of it is so damn worth it. I would go through every ache, pain and contraction ten fold if it meant having these two... oh shit," his voice breaks and he sucks in a shaky breath and shakes his head.

“Sam, that was one of the scariest moments of my life. I mean, Pam’s been telling us all along I probably wouldn’t carry to term but it just felt _too soon_ ,” he confides as the tears run down his face.

“When we got to your house you'd said you were having cramps but you hadn’t had any more contractions.” Sam shifts his hips towards the edge of the bed, turning slightly so he can face Dean, bringing his left knee up to help with balance.

“Turns out they were more than cramps but what I was feeling wasn’t anywhere near what I felt at your house so I thought no big deal, we’ll go in then go right back home. Chrissy will never know we were gone. My feelings changed halfway to the hospital.”

“That fast?”

“Oh yeah,” he winces and sucks air in through his teeth and his eyes slam shut.

“Dean?”

“It’s all good,” he says around a gush of air, “the suckling causes the uterus to contract, which helps it to shrink back down and it hurts like a bitch.”

“Anything I can do?”

“Nah, I just gotta let it do it’s thing.” He rubs at his spongy stomach, “Anyway, halfway to the hospital I started getting slammed with contractions. Pam checked me as soon as we got here and told us I was already dilated to 7cm.”

"The next hour felt like minutes. By the time the epidural was taking effect, she told me I’d reached the magic number of 10cm and it was time to push. Watching all that equipment being brought in, it just freaked me out.”

“I’m sure Castiel was able to calm you down.”

“That and coupled with the fact they arrived so quickly I didn’t have any more time to panic. I pushed twice and before I knew it, I had a purple little pup on my chest. They whisked her away for a little swat on the butt to get her breathing and two minutes later her sister made her debut.”

Sam lays a kiss on Delilah’s forehead, grateful she’s healthy. It scares him to think how differently things could be right now if they’d come along even one week sooner.

“Hey Sammy, feeling okay? You look a little pale and you seem to be sweating more than normal. If you need to lay her down in the bassinet you can.”

Sam pulls the pup closer to his chest, the warm puffs of air dancing along his exposed skin feels nice. “She smells like blueberries,” he says almost to himself.

“Sam?”

Sam lifts his gaze to meet Dean’s, “I’m just-”

“Scared.”

“No not scared,” he replies firmly, “more like petrified.”

“What do you want to know? Ask me anything, just know I’m going to be honest. Is it the pain, because I’ll tell you it fucking blows. Just get the drugs.”

“I’m going to try not to use any medications but I’m not _opposed_ to them. And it’s not so much pain, it’s more...afterwards. I’m watching you feed your newborn like you’re a natural. What if I can’t do it? And, and things have to _stretch_ , like _a whole lot_! What if my body changes so much that Gabriel won’t-” Sam stops mid panic and cocks his head at his brother. “Why the hell are you laughing at me?”

“Oh Sammy,” Dean cries as he wipes at his wet eyes, “you sound like every expectant parent. First off this,” he points down at Calliope, “ _today_ seems easier for me. We’re just getting started, tomorrow may be a whole different ball game.

You weren’t around when I was literally gritting my teeth every time Chrissy would latch on. I never told you about my breakdown in the clinic parking lot after her first weight check. She wasn’t gaining enough and I had to accept she needed a little formula.

I’m telling you now, check your expectations at the door and don’t be hard on yourself, at least _try_ not to be hard on yourself. Do what you can. Maybe breastfeeding will be a breeze for you, maybe formula will turn out better for you or _maybe_ you will do both. Just remember, whatever you and Gabriel decide for your little one will be the _right_ choice. And,” he cries as an afterthought, whatever you do _don’t_ let those bitches that spout out “breast is best” make you feel guilty. A fed, healthy pup is what’s _best_!”

Sam can’t help the smile on his face, he hasn’t seen Dean this worked up in a while. “I hear ya, Dean. Thanks.”

“As for the..other stuff. It’ll bounce back and you know as well as I do Gabriel would never think or love you any less than he already does. In fact, I guarantee he’ll love you more.”

“I know I’m being ridiculous, it’s just overwhelming.”

“Hate to tell you, little brother but it’s going to be like the rest of your life but it’s worth every second,” he says as he gazes down at his sleeping pups.

The silence is broken by, “Ah damn it.”

Sam tears his gaze from Delilah, “What?”

“I really need to pee but it’s such a huge ordeal with getting up then I gotta clean off all the gross blood and change the pad.”

“Good times to look forward to. No problem, we got this.” He pats Dean on the thigh, “Just, uh, give me a minute to hoist my girth out of bed.” He lays Delilah down on the bed, climbs to his feet, picks the pup back up, kisses her forehead, pulls in one last lungful of her sweet scent and sets her gently in the bassinet. Next he rounds the bed and takes Calliope from her Daddy’s arms. “Side by side?”

“Yup, on their backs.”

“I hate to ask this, but can you tell them apart?”

“Absolutely.”

“Really?” Sam asks as he looks at their identical faces.

“No, I haven’t a clue.” Dean replies, eyes closed, lips pursed as he shakes his head and runs a hand through the air in front of his face like he’s wiping the slate clean.

“Then how…oh right they have bands on their ankles.”

Dean nods his head silently, eyes still closed and makes a shooting gesture.

Sam laughs as he goes through the same process with Calliope of kissing her head and taking one last sample of her scent, “Am I smelling strawberries?”

“Yeah, apparently I gave birth to a fruit salad.”

Sam lets out another laugh as he returns to Dean’s side of the bed. “Let’s do this,” he repeats as he holds his hands out to his brother.

Dean throws back the blankets and swings his legs off the side of the bed. He takes a deep breath and slaps his hands into Sam’s. Together they get Dean to his feet with only a small whimper. He leans on Sam as they shuffle towards the bathroom. “Thanks, I think I can do the rest. That wasn’t as bad as I was afraid it was going to be.”

“Just let me know if you need anything.”

Sam watches his nieces sleep as he rubs at his belly. Dean emerges several moments later looking pale but with a smile on his face. “Much better.” He holds a hand up when Sam offers to help him walk back. “I think I’m good.”

Sam waits close by while he gingerly scoots back against the raised head of the bed. “Come on Sammy, take a load off.” He pats the bed beside him, “Lesson number one in parenting, you sleep when baby sleeps.”

“I’ve heard that before but it doesn’t seem very practical.”

“It’s not and I almost guarantee it won’t happen but sometimes you just gotta give in because you never know when the next opportunity will arise.”

“What a day, Dean. Wow. You have three pups, you're so screwed.”

“We are but,” Dean lets out a loud yawn as his head falls back against his pillow, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

Sam wedges a pillow behind his back, “Seems pretty perfect to me too.”

Twenty minutes later Dean is sitting bolt upright, “Daddy’s up!” Which makes Sam startle awake as well.

“Relax,” Castiel tells him quietly around a smile as he bounces one twin on his shoulder, “She just started stirring and I was hoping to distract her a bit to give you some more time to sleep.”

Dean scrubs at his eyes before holding his hands out, “Nope, I’m good. Hand her over. Wait, I see number two, where’s number one and three?”

Castiel kisses Dean before handing him the wiggly pup, “This is actually number three, Gabe is walking the halls with Chrissy and Delilah.”

“Yeah? I have to say I’m quite impressed with that Alpha of yours, Sammy.”

“I kinda am as well,” Sam comments just as the door opens and Chrissy comes skipping in with Gabriel close on her heels.

“Look at the big Papa Alpha.”

“I know your Daddy is teasing me,”Gabriel tells the sleeping Delilah as he lays her down in her bassinet, “but I really like the sound of that.”

“Me too,” Sam adds with a wink to Gabriel.

“Sam you should get home and get some rest, what’s your final on tomorrow?” Castiel asks.

Sam lets out a loud yawn and pushes to the edge of the bed, “Um, Pharmacology two. It’s basically a repeat of a course I took my first four years of school but they wouldn't accept the credit.” He shrugs, “Probably a good thing since I’ve been so distracted this semester.”

“Well shit, you could probably do that one in your sleep,” Dean comments as Calliope latches on much easier this time.

“I may be doing it in my sleep with as little as I get at night.”

“Mother Nature’s way of getting you ready,” Castiel says as he pulls Sam into a goodbye hug.

Castiel hugs Gabriel as Sam approaches Dean, being careful not to disturb the pup, he hugs his brother. “I’m proud of you, big brother. Love you and if you need anything don’t hesitate to call.”

Dean’s eyes are glistening and Sam has to look away or he’ll get even more emotional. “Fucking hormones,” Sam mutters to himself. “Let us know if you want us to bring Chrissy by tomorrow for a visit otherwise we’ll keep her home. I'm sure word has spread already and you’ll have lots of visitors.”

“Will do, thanks Sammy.”

The four adults are all braced for a fight from Chrissy but she hugs each of her parents with big kisses then happily jumps up into Gabriel’s arms.

“Traitor,” Dean mumbles.

“Nah, it’s only because she knows where I keep my chocolate stashed,” Gabriel reassures Dean.

“Be good and have fun, Baby Girl. Oh Sam!” Castiel cries as they head towards the door, “I almost forgot your shake.”

“Oooh, sweet!” Dean cries from the bed.

Castiel pulls out two styrofoam cups and hands one to Sam, “It’s probably closer to thick milk.”

“It’ll still be good, thanks.”

Despite Sam’s best efforts to keep her babbling, Chrissy falls asleep in the car before they even leave the parking garage. They know from experience she won’t go back to sleep once they get home so instead of driving the fifteen minutes home, they head in the opposite direction and drive the thirty minutes into the city.

They stop at the Shopping Mall and let Chrissy pick out a stuffed animal for her big sister gift and an outfit for each of the pups. While clutching her giant pink hippopotamus under one arm, she holds Sam’s hand in the other. Their stroll through the mall is slow and Sam needs to rest at every bench but Chrissy enjoys running ahead with Gabriel then doubling back to pick up the tired Omega.

“We can go anytime, Oak. We don’t have to keep walking.”

“No, the exercise is good besides, maybe it’ll move things along quicker for me.”

“Got the pup fever now?”

“More than ever.”

Gabriel wraps his arm around Sam’s waist as Chrissy zig zags in front of them, “That makes two of us.”

When Chrissy grows bored, they grab an order of Chinese food for dinner later that evening than climb back into the car. The day isn't over yet but it's already been very fulfilling. It makes Sam both anxious and excited for what the coming days will bring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up, another Winchester enters the world :-).


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This turned into a monster of a chapter so I split it up.

“Samson, what’re you up to?” Seconds ago, Gabriel had been sleeping, laying on his left side, dreaming about Sam kissing up and down his neck. The sound of Sam’s soft lips rasping against his unshaven face is what pulls him from his dream and straight into his reality. A reality that’s far greater than any dream. Gabriel opens his eyes slowly and gasps at the sight before him. Sam is on his knees without a stitch of clothing covering him. His arms are on either side of Gabriel’s body, holding his chest mere inches from Gabriel’s bare shoulder. Past his strong arms and wide chest, his perfectly round belly just barely brushes Gabriel’s stomach as he bends his elbows in order to pull Gabriel’s earlobe between his lips.

“Why, don't you like what I’m doing?” Sam asks as he gently rolls Gabriel onto his back.

“No, I very much enjoy it, I was just wondering what brought on this fabulous wake up call?”

With one hand at the base of his belly and another on Gabriel’s hip, Sam lifts his knee and straddles Gabriel’s waist. Both hands are drawn to Gabriel’s chest as he rocks his hips gently back and forth. “I was lying here watching you sleep and I realized how much I missed doing this. How much I missed our lazy days of sitting on the couch, just being together.”

He tries to bend over to kiss Gabriel’s mouth and his stomach halts his progress. Gabriel watches as a look of sheer frustration crosses over Sam’s face. His hips still and his head drops between his shoulders, “Damn it, I can't’ even do this right.” He sits up straight and covers his face with his hands.

“Sam,” he tries to sit up but lays back down, he doesn’t want to throw Sam’s balance off by moving unexpectedly. He runs his hands up and down Sam’s strong thighs, “Baby.” Sam’s face remains hidden behind his hands as his breathing increases. He needs to try another tactic before Sam gets too upset.

“Want to know what I’m going to miss?” he doesn’t wait for an answer, just lays both hands over the globe of Sam’s belly, letting his fingers curl around the upper slope. The skin is warm and tight but smooth. He rubs around in wide, slow circles. The peach fuzz hair that’s grown within the last few weeks tickles his palm. “I’m going to miss _this_.” He sits up and lays a light kiss over his belly button before laying back down. Along the underside, he feels the faint grooves of the stretch marks and wishes he could kiss every purple line.

He flicks his eyes up as Sam allows his hands to fall away from his face. His skin is red and splotchy and there're two streak marks running down his cheeks but there aren’t any tears falling. His gaze returns to Sam’s midsection. “Until I’m able to look at our pup’s face, I can safely say I’ve never seen anything more breathtaking then how you look right now, Sam.”

His hands circle around again and he gasps as the pup tracks his movements. Small mounds no bigger than an acorn slowly push up then sink back down. An elbow or possibly a foot pushes first on Sam’s right side, once in the middle and finally over his left side. As his hands skim down to the apex, he feels a wide flat surface push back against his palm. “Jesus, Sam.” Tears are now streaming down Gabriels face as he watches the symphony ripple.

Gabriel doesn’t even realize Sam has started rocking his hips again until he lets out a small gasp when Gabriel’s wrist brushes over the head of Sam’s cock. This brings Gabriel’s full attention to the fact his own cock is throbbing in the confines of his cotton shorts.

“Did you know,” Sam asks quietly as his hand snakes down around his stomach and begins to stroke himself. A drop of precome drips onto Gabriel’s stomach and Sam arches up into his hand, “Did you know,’ he starts again, “they say having sex helps induce labor?” He grinds down harder as his eyes open and stare down into Gabriel’s face, hand still stroking.

Gabriel starts to sit up, waits for Sam to climb off than gently lays Sam down on his back. He props his head up with two pillows before cupping his face and kissing him. His hand skims down Sam’s body as his tongue laps into his mouth. They moan in unison as Gabriel’s hand slides around Sam’s hip and grabs onto his ass cheek. “Love you so much, Sam.”

“Will you help me, Gabriel?”

He wants to answer yes, _of course_ , anything and everything you want I will give but he _can’t_. The last time they had penetrative sex is still too fresh in Gabriel’s mind. Gabriel should've picked up early on something wasn’t right. Sam, normally a very vocal person, was very quiet. It wasn’t until Sam had let out a grunt that was certainly _not_ a sound of pleasure that made Gabriel put everything on pause.

Sam had finally admitted it was uncomfortable for him, not necessarily painful, but not enjoyable either. Gabriel had never felt so awful, to think he'd been causing Sam any kind of discomfort had shook Gabriel quite badly.

He chooses to avoid Sam’s question and returns to what he believes is the core of his intention, “I read that as well,” he nibbles at the soft skin behind Sam’s ear, “only it’s not the actual sex that induces the labor, it’s the chemicals released during,” he pauses and brings his lips to Sam’s ear, “orgasm.” He smiles as Sam shivers. Reaching down, he takes Sam’s cock in hand and is pleased to find him very hard, “I’m happy to help you with that, if that’s something you want.”

Sam’s elbow hooks around the front of Gabriel’s neck as his hand fists into his hair. He turns his face and meets Gabriels mouth, “Yes, I want!” he pants as his back arches and his arm pulls Gabriel’s head down until their mouths crush together. “But Gabe, I need to feel you, please.”

Gabriel releases Sam’s cock and reluctantly rolls away from the heat of Sam’s body in order to pull off his shorts. “Roll onto your right side, Oak.” As Sam follows his instructions he pulls a bottle of lube out of the bedside table. He spreads some over the palm of his hand before reaching around and taking Sam in hand once again. He presses his body along Sam’s back, moaning out at the contact. He too has missed the feel of Sam’s body covering his lap.

For the most part, Gabriel has accepted the size difference of their body and height. Despite the difference, they fit well together and are equal in strength. Sam'll probably never understand how _much_ of a turn on, both mentally and physically, it is to watch his Tall Oak Tree climb onto his lap. Or maybe Sam does understand, after all self doubt goes both ways. Maybe, Gabriel thinks as he feels Sam’s body begin to tremble under his touch, Sam feels just as strongly about trusting the fact Gabriel can handle his body size. They're both able to check their insecurities at the door and just….be.

“Oh, f-fuck, your touch feels so good, Gabe.” Sam presses back against Gabriel’s cock as his neck cranes up, capturing Gabriel in a sloppy kiss. “I want you to feel good too. I can handle it.”

“Don’t worry about me, I’m happy feeling you against me.”

“You know we could, huh oooh, Gabe damn.” Sam’s words fail him as Gabriel sucks at his neck. He sucks in air and tries again, “We could fake it, you know d-don’t actually-”

“Oh Sam, my kinky Omega,” Gabriel’s lips move against the skin of Sam’s neck as he realizes what Sam is trying to say, “you want me to make a Sammich out of you? Put my hot dog between your bun?”

Sam groans, “That’s awful, but y-yes. Mmmm, please. I can feel my slick dripping for you.”

“I can smell it, Baby.” Gabriel runs his slicked hand up Sam’s thigh and over his hip then down his ass cheek. The closer his hand gets, the more Sam arches his hips towards Gabriel. He slides his fingers between his cheeks and lightly slides over his hole. His moan matches Sam’s as he’s met with a slippery crevice. “Oh Oak, you haven’t been this wet for me in quite some time.”

“Touch me again,” Sam pants as he strokes himself.

“Only once, I want to be gentle with you.” Sam cries out Gabriel’s name as he runs the pad of his middle finger slowly over his wet hole then presses firmly down over his perineum.

He withdraws his hand and, for good measure, rubs some artificial lubricant over his length. He gently pulls at Sam’s cheek then slides his cock down into the groove of his ass. His hand flies to Sam’s cock as he moans into his neck. The heat of his mate’s body hugs his slick cock and sends bolts of electricity zinging through every nerve cell.

Sam presses his thighs together, creating a tighter chanel for Gabriel to pump along. He pushes up into Gabriel’s tight fist than back down along his cock.

Gabriel slides and twists his hand around Sam’s cock head, spreading the precome down his length. “Sam, Sam, love you so much. Feel so f-fucking good against me. Love the feel of your body. So gorgeous and your all _mine_.”

Sam’s hand comes up and around to grab at his hair again, holding tight he tells him, “ _All yours_. You’re gonna make me come, Baby. So hot for you.”

Sam’s head falls back against Gabriel’s shoulder and his body seizes up. The pulse of Sam’s orgasm combined with the warm cum spurting onto the back of his hand is enough to break Gabriel’s reserve. As his knot swells he bites down over Sam’s mating mark and shoots his own load between Sam’s pressed thighs. He continues to pump against Sam as his mouth sucks away the pin prick spots of blood. Sam cries out again and tightens his grip on Gabriel’s hair.

Their bodies melt together as Sam loosens his fist and lays his palm flat against his head, flexing the tips of his fingers and massaging gently as Gabriel kisses and licks his neck. “Holy crap,” he pants.

Gabriel hums low in his throat as he gently pulls out of his crease. His hand skims up over Sam’s belly to his chest where it comes to rest over his still thudding heart. “That was amazing.”

He waits a few more minutes, basking in the feel of Sam in his arms before lifting his head to look at the clock. “I want you to get some more sleep, think you can do that for me?”

“Hmmm,” Sam replies.

Gabriel kisses his shoulder then rolls out of bed. He drops the lube in its drawer, grabs a cloth from the hall closet, wets it with warm water then returns to their bedroom. He wipes Sam’s chest, thighs, groin and ass down. “You gotta turn to your left side before you fall asleep, Oak. Keep that oxygen flowing real nice for our pup.”

Sam lets out a whine but makes no hesitation to change positions.

“That’s my good Omega.” Gabriel tucks a pillow under Sam’s belly, one between his knees and another at the small of his back before pulling the sheet over his nude body. He brushes the damp hair off his face then kisses his mouth. Quietly he tells him, “I have one special order cake to make than I’m home for good. Call if you need anything.”

Sam nods his head as a small smile spreads across his face. “Kay.” He let out a small grunt that sounds like “Oh.” Eyes still closed he mutters, “Dean.”

“I’m going to shower and stop over there before I head to the Bistro.”

“Thanks,” Sam says on a sigh. “So good to us. Love you.”

“Love you too, Oak.” He grabs some clean clothes, gives Sam’s belly one more rub, moves Sam’s phone to the table closest to him then closes their bedroom door as Sam begins to snore softly.

He showers, dresses and heads out the door quickly. He doesn’t have much to do, the cake could just as easily be made by Balthazar or even Hannah but he wants one more chance to check in with his staff before they hunker down and wait for the pup’s arrival.

 

The twins are now six days old and life at the elder Winchester’s house has settled down into a chaotic cycle of dirty diapers, piles of clean laundry waiting to be folded, endless feedings and many tears (not necessarily all from the pups either). It’s crazy but every single one of them wouldn’t change a thing.

As Gabriel enters their house, he’s greeted with a perfect example of said life. Chrissy’s voice floats down the hallway, her octave reaching dangerously close to glass breaking levels. Her vocabulary expands every day and today she's apparently letting one of her parents know she's  _not_ in the mood to have her hair washed. “No hair!” she screeches over the sound of running water.

In the swing is a sleeping pup who’s either just falling asleep or just about to wake if the way her arms are flailing are any indication. Gabriel walks to the stove and turns the burner off, saving what looks like a pot of oatmeal from turning to a scorched hockey puck. Walking around the breakfast bar that divides the kitchen from the living room he studies sleeping pup and determines with 90% certainty it’s Delilah.

The ruckus in the bathroom has seemed to have settled down to a stand still so Gabriel turns to the basket of laundry. The last little onesie is getting dropped onto the folded pile as a naked 2 ½ year old comes streaking down the hallway. Catching sight of Gabriel doesn’t even phase her, her uncles have made daily appearances since the twins have come home.

Gabriel catches her mid stride, her little pinwheeling feet narrowly miss nailing him in the groin. “Nice move, Gabe!” Castiel hoots as he closes the gap between them, picking up Chrissy’s discarded towel from the floor.

“Hey! Get back in your tank, you little fish!” Gabriel holds Chrissy mid-air as Castiel wraps the towel around her then takes her back.

“Fish!” she calls followed closely by “Nooo,” as she holds both hands out to Gabriel as Castiel carries her down the hall toward her room.

“I’m not going anywhere just yet, Muffin. Go cover that little butt!”

“Butt!” she replies as they disappear around the corner.

Amazingly enough, Delilah has slept through her sisters antics. Gabriel has the dishwasher loaded and the counter wiped down as Castiel returns. He slaps his hand on the counter with a deep sigh, “Thanks. I was hoping to get to that before I had to leave but Chrissy decided she really didn’t want a bath.”

Gabriel waves a hand in the air, “No biggie. You have an appointment?” He bends down to pick up Chrissy when she tugs at his pant leg then follows Castiel back into the living room.

“Two, actually. Both repeats clients, they should be straight forward massages. This's the first time I’ve had two back to back and I’m a little nervous about being gone for so long.”

“Sam’s home and I won’t be gone too long. He’ll be fine.”

“I have complete confidence in Dean,” Castiel says on a laugh, “it’s me I’m worried about.”

“Don’t you worry, the tears and mess will still be here waiting for you when you get home,” Dean says as he strolls down the hall. A burp cloth on one shoulder and a pup over the other.

“Sammy going crazy yet?” he asks Gabriel. He peeks at Delilah then lays Calliope down into her pack n play.

“I wish there was something more I could do for him. I know he’s miserable but he never complains.”

“You know they say se-”

Gabriel holds up a hand, “I know, he tried that this morning. I may descend from a wolf but I’m not _really_ an animal, I’m not about to do that when I know it’s going to cause him more discomfort.”

“At least his semester of school is over,” Gabriel can always count on Castiel to smoothly change a subject.

“Yes, he felt pretty good about his last final. Next semester he’s taking online courses so he can stay home but next year is going to get more intense. More labs and he’ll have to start thinking about where he’ll intern.”

“What about work? I know he thinks he’s a superhero but even Thor needs to sleep once in a while.”

“We’ve had many conversations regarding pups, work and school. He’s still sorting out what he wants to do. He has options. There’s plenty of money in the, guilt fund as I like to call it, so he can reduce his hours or quit all together. It’s up to him. Balthazar is ready to jump in feet first to run the Bistro on a full time basis so I’m flexible.”

“He has a lot on his plate,” Dean says as Delilah starts to stir.

“And you don’t?" Gabriel chuckles. “He can handle it though, I think the biggest stressor for him right now is he doesn’t know _what_ he wants to do.”

“He’ll figure it out,” Castiel says firmly. “Speaking of figuring out things, settle on any names yet?”

Gabriel covers his eyes and falls back against the chair, making Chrissy giggle as she falls back with him, “That is the worst! How the heck did you guys come up with _three_? And then of course you have the middle names as well! It’s too much pressure, I can’t handle it!”

“As long as you don’t saddle your pup with a weird name that everyone mispronounces, like Castiel, you’ll be fine.”

“I love your name, Babe, it’s beautiful and unique just like you,” Dean says sincerely as he kisses his mate.

“Thank you, Dean but I wish you would've been there on the playground when kids teased me and called me Catsteel.”

“I would have pulverized every last one of em.”

Castiel grins at Dean, “I know you would've.” He turns to Gabriel, “So that would be a 'no'?”

“That would be a hard 'no'. We have a short list but we can’t seem to agree on one.”

“You’ll know when you see him or her,” he unbuckles Delilah from the swing, “we didn’t even discuss it, we just knew as soon as we looked at this little peanut that she's a Delilah.”

Gabriel throws a fist in the air, “Ah ha! I knew I got it right! Delilah’s little nose flares out more like Cas’s.”

“Poor pup,” Castiel mumbles.

“Oh stop, it’s cute,” Gabriel says as his eyes track Dean across the room.

“She also has a tiny little birthmark behind her left calf.” He pulls up his shirt, loops the horseshoe shaped pillow, which Gabriel has learned is called a boppy pillow, around his waist and settles Delilah in for a meal before she even gets worked up.

“Wow, you’re amazing, Dean.”

Dean’s face turns red and he gets shiftly in his seat, “Shush. You should’ve seen me this morning when Calliope refused to latch. I was far from amazing then.”

“Not true,” Castiel replies with a hand at Dean’s neck. “They aren’t even a week old and yet their personalities are like night and day already,” he explains to Gabriel. “Callie is very stubborn, only likes to be held a certain way and is very impatient for _everything_.”

Gabriel opens his mouth but shuts it with a snap when Dean yells, “Don’t even say it!”

Castiel smirks as he continues, “Sweet Dee over there is content just hanging out, especially if she’s being held.”

“Like her Papa,” Dean comments.

“And then you have this big girl here!” Gabriel cries as he tickles Chrissy’s ribs, “She always behaves, eats all her food, takes her naps and,” he pauses to kiss her cheek, “never yells at her Papa when it’s bath time!”

“No hair,” she yells then climbs off Gabriel’s lap and runs towards her room.

“The queen hath spoken,” he laughs as he stands. “I should go, cakes don’t bake themselves. Call if you need anything. Sam was planning to spend the morning in the kitchen, as if both our freezers aren’t full enough.”

“Doesn’t he get he’s supposed to be taking it easy?” Castiel asks as he walks Gabriel to the door.

“I’ve given up trying to get that Omega to sit and put his feet up. Dean, make sure to text me your pie request within the hour so I have time to bake it,” he calls over his shoulder.

 

By the time Gabriel arrives at _Sugar Daddy’s Bistro_ the morning rush has passed and it’s typical calm atmosphere has settled back into place. He’s happy to see his favorite couple seated at a table. Before approaching the table, his phone signals an incoming text. He laughs at the single word, “Blueberry.” He turns up the volume and makes sure it’s on vibrate before tucking it back into his back pocket.

“Hey Jody, Crowley, long time no see!”

Both Jody and Crowley stand and give Gabriel a welcome hug that warms him to his core.

“Is the bun in the oven ready to come out yet?” Crowley asks as he returns to his seat and picks up his tea cup. Jody remains standing with her arm around Gabriel’s waist.

“I don’t know about the bun but the oven is more than ready.”

“How’s he doin?” Jody asks as her hand rubs at Gabriel’s back.

“Miserable but happy, if that makes sense.”

“Completely. I’m surprised to see you here, isn’t Sam’s due date just around the corner?”

“Four days. I just wanted to pop by to check in. I'm only staying through lunch then I’m heading home.”

She kisses Gabriel’s cheek, “Then I’ll let you go, Hon. It was good to see you. Please give our best to Sam and we can’t wait to meet your beautiful pup.”

Gabriel pulls Jody into another hug then shakes Crowley’s hand before reluctantly walking away from his friends. He’d love nothing more to sit and catch up, it’s been a long time, but he has a business to look after and than an Omega to pamper.

@@@@

 

Consciousness falls over Sam like a soft blanket. HIs eyes open to see the back of the couch. He’d spent the morning cooking and freezing meals for both households, texted Gabriel several times and visited Dean’s house to help him avoid a complete meltdown when all three girls were crying.

While Dean fed Callie, Chrissy “helped” Sam give Delilah a bath. Her umbilical stub was still in place so the bath was really just a wipe down with a warm cloth but it gave big sister an important job. After helping Dean switch out the twins, he read Chrissy a book then went home to crash on the first soft surface, which was the couch.

He’s in the middle of thinking how rested he feels when a cramp spreads through the middle of his abdomen, punching the air out of him. His hand braces the cushion as his body curls inwards. The pain passes quickly, leaving Sam feeling a little shell shocked seeing as he’s still waking from his deep sleep. He slowly straightens his legs and begins the cumbersome task of rolling from one hip to the other. Not an easy thing to do when your center of gravity is working against you and every ligament, joint and muscle in your body cries out with movement but he manages to face the room and push to a seated position.

With his feet planted flat on the ground, Sam runs his fingers through his hair and takes a few deep breaths. His hands fall from his hair to his stomach, “Looks like we’re doing this. What do ya think, little pup? Are you ready?” He chuckles when the pup gives him one sharp jab under his ribcage, “Me either but with your Daddy’s help we’ll get through.”

While he pets his belly, noticing of how much tighter the muscles have already become, he wonders if he slept through earlier cramps. Taking note of the time, he figures it’s been about two minutes since the first onslaught.

“Phone, I need my phone,” he mutters to the empty room. Spotting it on the bookshelf, he hoists himself up and lumbers across the room. He grabs his phone and swipes to his app screen to find his latest download. It keeps track of each contraction, duration and time in between with the simple push of a button, saving Sam from having to watch the clock. First thing he does is enter the time of his first known contraction. Next he texts Gabriel.

**Sam: I think your hard work this morning paid off :-)**

A smile stretches across his face as Gabriel’s face pops up onto his screen. “Of course Daddy couldn’t text back,” he tells their pup, “I bet he’s literally spinning in place.”

Sam hits the green button and says, “Stay calm.”

“Sam! Are you sure?” Holy crap, I’m on my way, I just need, okay yeah we can do this I-”

“Gabriel, calm honey. You have time. I just wanted to let you know to finish up whatever you’re in the middle of.”

“Wait, what, uh okay. Wait, how are you...Jesus, I’m a wreck...why are you the one calming me down?” Gabriel’s words are tumbling just as fast as Sam imagines his heart is hammering in his chest.

He doesn’t even need to be there to have a picture of what his mate looks like right now. Phone to his ear, white apron smeared with chocolate frosting, baseball cap on backwards to keep his hair out of the special order retirement cake. “Gabe, breathe for me.”

“You sound good, are you in pain?”

“Not currently, it’s been,” he glances at the clock, “almost eight minutes.”

“Water?” Then a muffled, “Yes, it’s go time!”

The next voice to speak is calm and it soothes Sam, “Samuel! Good luck, my darling. I can’t wait to see the little whippersnapper! I’ll get this wolf out of here in a jiffy.”

Sam laughs softly as he rubs the side of his stomach and his body sways from side to side, “Thanks Bal, I appreciate it. See you later.”

“Sorry, he grabbed the phone right out of my hand,” Gabriel explains.

“It’s fine, it makes me feel better knowing he’s there with you. To answer your question, still dry so finish up and I’ll let you know if anything changes.”

“Okay, uh hey Sam?”

“Yes, Gabriel?”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Babe. Now finish up!” He hits the red button knowing Gabriel won’t.

“We need a distraction,” he says aloud. He thinks about calling Dean but decides to wait a little on that. In the birthing class the instructor had told them the first stages of labor can last for hours. Eat, sleep and lean on those around you were her basic instructions. Sleep was out of the question. Eating doesn’t sound very appealing but he figures he may regret that decision later.

Sam shuffles into the kitchen and looks through the refrigerator. As he had suspected, nothing looks good but he grabs a yogurt and a spoon anyway. Standing over the kitchen sink he swallows the creamy yogurt down in a three spoonfuls.

After tossing the empty cup away and putting the dirty spoon in the dishwasher, Sam grabs his phone and almost drops it as the muscles in his belly coil tightly. He hits the contraction button on the app then braces both hands on the edge of the counter. Bending at the waist, he focuses on pulling air in through his nose then forcing it out through his pursed lips. “Holy shit,” he says “that was stronger.” He hits the end button and the app informs him it’s been 17 mins and 13 seconds since the end of his last contraction.

He thinks about texting Dean again but decides to get the hospital bags out of the nursery first.

Sam spends the next hour slowly rolling the suitcases from the nursery into the living room, and gathering last minute items for the hospital. One very unpleasant trip to the bathroom and several texts between Gabriel and Dean have also helped pass the time. The most recent messages let Sam know Gabriel was just finishing the last touches on the cake and Dean was threatening to come over. If he wouldn’t have to haul all three kids over Sam would’ve welcomed the company.

The time between contractions is still sporadic but their intensity continues to ratchet up with each one. After the third one had caught him off guard, Sam had made more of an effort to pay attention to his body’s signals. By contraction number four he’s ready for it. When he feels his muscles tense he knows it’s coming and is able to get himself in the right mindset.

Forearms braced on whatever the closest hard surface is, currently that would be the wall in the hall, feet spread wide and hips swaying. Sam’s lost count of how many he’s been through but he can feel his control over them starting to slip. The more he tries to reign it in the more difficult it is to focus, the less he focuses the more painful it is. He lets out one final stream of air on the downswing and slowly straightens up. The last two seemed awfully close together. He checks his phone and his suspicions are confirmed when he sees they’ve been twelve minutes apart. Pam had told them to head to the hospital when they were ten minutes apart.

He decides to let Gabriel know it’s time to come home but not until after another fun trip to the bathroom. The unpleasant task of the body ridding itself of “unwanted waste” was something they’d been told about in their birthing class but he never thought about what a nuisance it would be in the midst of having to deal with _everything_ else. On the other hand, he would much prefer to take care of that at home rather than on the delivery table.

His steps are slow and careful as he walks towards the living room. One hand skims along the wall while the other rubs along the sides of his belly. His legs feel sluggish, his back aches, and the pressure he feels in his hips and bottom is starting to slide into the agonizing area of pain.

Sam’s been alright on his own but suddenly it all feels like too much to handle alone. He needs Gabriel there almost as badly as he needs oxygen to breathe. As he’s entering the kitchen another contraction seizes. In his state of panic, Sam hadn’t felt the build up and it strikes out at him ruthlessly. He lets out a loud “Ah!” as the sharp charlie horse grabs a hold like a vice grips to the center of his abdomen. The pain radiates outward and reaches around to his back and down into his hips, throbbing with each pump of his heart. He can’t catch his breath and as he reaches for the kitchen counter his knees buckle.

Instead of hitting the hard floor he feels a strong arm encircle his chest, another grabs an arm, bringing forth the smell of a rainy day. “Cas!” Sam gasps as his hands flail.

“Breathe with me Sam.” Castiel turns him around, places Sam’s arms onto his shoulders then places his own hands loosely on Sam’s hips. He looks up into Sam’s face and repeats, “Breathe.” He holds Sam’s gaze and takes an exaggerated breath in. “Good,” he tells him with a gentle tone. “Lean on me and just breathe, you’re doing so good. Deep breath in, push it out nice and slow. So good.” He presses at Sam’s hips with his palms urging him to sway side to side.

When his body starts to relax, Castiel holds their position, waiting for Sam to take the lead. After a moment his eyes open and his swaying stops. “You good?”

Sam lets out another breath, “For now. Thanks, that was, uh really intense and it threw me off.” He takes a step back to lean against the counter. “What, phew,” he rubs at his stomach and closes his eyes again, “what’re you doing here? You have impeccable timing, I was slowly losing my shit there.”

“Dean and Gabriel both asked me to check on you. Neither had heard from you in several minutes and they were worried. He was about to leave, Gabriel I mean. He should be here soon. In the meantime, let me help. Where’re you at?”

“Uh, 12 minutes was the last check but I think this one was sooner and it certainly was the strongest.”

“I hate to be the bearer of bad news but they may slow down but for your sake, I hope not.”

Sam nods his head with an “Mmm hmm,” turns around and crosses his arms on the counter, places his forehead on his arm, bends at the waist and starts swaying his hips again.

Castiel rubs at his lower back, “What’s been working for you? Walking, sitting, leaning like this? What helps?”

Sam’s muffled anwer comes after a long moan. “Sitting is awful, I’ve been like this and walking but now, ahhh shit-”

Castiel nods his head even though Sam doesn’t see him, “Something’s changed. Tell me what you’re feeling.”

“Dizzy, so much pain and pr-pressure. Lot’s of press-ahh- shit, where the hell is he? I need him, I need Gabriel.”

“Okay, let’s get you into the living room and off your feet,” Castiel tells him as Sam’s knees buckle and Castiel catches him by the arm. Sam straightens up and walks towards the living room with Castiel close on his heels, ready to steady him if he needs it.

Sam leans against the wall trying to breathe, silently pleading with his Alpha to get there. Castiel grabs a towel from a laundry basket waiting to be folded and lays it onto the floor in front of the couch. He approaches Sam and with one hand on his lower back and another on his shoulders he guides him to the couch. “We’ll try this and if it isn’t good we’ll try a different position. Kneel on the towel and lean onto the couch. This worked really well for Dean when it got rough for him but it may not for you.”

Sam nods his head in understanding. With Castiel’s help, he sinks to his knees, grabs a throw pillow and clutches it between his elbows. With his back flat and knees wide he returns to his swaying. Castiel rubs his back in small circles. “Just keep breathing. Gabriel will be here soon.” Sam lets out another moan at the mention of Gabriel. “I’m going step away for just a moment, just yell if you need me and I’ll be right here. Can you nod your head for me, Sam?”

“I’m good, thanks Cas, huh huh,” he breathes out harshly as he pulls the pillow tighter and switches from swaying side to side to rocking back and forth on his knees.

True to his word, Castiel returns quickly. He pulls Sam’s hair back and ties it back into a low ponytail. Next he wipes at his face and neck with a cool cloth. “Do you want to take off your shirt? I know how hot you get.”

“Y-yes but, but I don’t know if I can move. Fuck, hurts so bad Cas.”

“How about we try after the next one?” He glances up at the clock and sees roughly ten minutes has passed since his arrival. “Sam, have you been recognizing the build up?” He asks as he kneels next to Sam.

“Up until this last one, yeah I have.”

“That's so good, Sam, so good.” He alternates between rubbing at Sam’s back and pressing at his hips. “Tell me if anything I do aggravates your pain.”

“That’s good, Cas. Gabe’s been doing that at n-night before bed for me and it helps.”

Sam rocks further against Castiel’s palms as he applies more pressure. “Sam, when you feel the next one come on I want you to take two deep breaths. On the third you’re going to pull in nice and deep then let out very slowly through your lips. Picture yourself blowing out all that pain, push it from your belly and out your mouth.” He grips at Sam’s hips much the same way Gabriel had been doing but his thumbs press deep into the tissue just above his tailbone and fan out.

“Hey Cas,” Sam turns his head and rests his cheek on the pillow, he lets his eyes slip closed as Castiel’s massage relaxes his muscles, “how did you get to be so good at this? I mean, I know you’re presence is naturally calming but I mean with this specifically. You're a fantastic masseuse but you should really think about being a doula.”

Castiel laughs softly as he nudges Sam’s knee until he gets the hint and spreads them wider, “Open up those hips, you want to direct that pup down.”

“See what I’m saying,” Sam picks up his head to look back at Castiel. He picks up the hem of Sam’s shirt, “do whatever, Man, I trust you more than I trust myself right now,” he tells him when Castiel silently asks to lift his shirt.

He rolls his shirt up and tucks it at the top of his belly. “Tell me if this hurts, Dean’s stomach was really sensitive to touch.” He skims his hands down the sides of his belly, applying more pressure at the apex then sweeping back up over his hips.

“Its funny you say that. I’m sure you know this, but not all the massages I give are a result of a gift of pampering. Many of my clients come to me for pain relief either from chronic pain or healing injuries. I’ve had some training to help with that. My approach to pain relief is basically the same no matter what the cause. I’ve taken several classes on prenatal and newborn massage but it hasn’t been until recently that I’ve really felt I had a draw to it. Uh Sam, it just occurred to me you may not want to hear me blathering on about my recent inner thoughts on a possible career change. I can keep quiet if it’s easier for you to zone out.”

“No, please, keep going. The sound of your voice is better that any drug, the only thing better would be Gabriel. It’s no wonder your pups are so calm around you.”

Castiel laughs, “That’s hardly the case but that’s very kind of you to say.” Just as he’s making note of the time, going on fifteen minutes, Sam’s rocking halts and the muscles under Castiel’s palms tense. “You’re okay, Sam. You can do this.”

Sam lets out a low whine in response.

“Two quick cleansing breaths in and out to relax your muscles. The tenser you are the more it will hurt. Perfect,” Castiel’s praises with a low and even tone, “now deep one in then blow it out slow. Awesome. Sway those hips. Picture that little pup shimmying his or her way down, down, down.”

Sam keeps it together until the front door opens and his concentration is broken. He lets out a long low moan of “Gaaaabe,” and Gabriel is at his side in seconds.

“I’m here, Baby. I’m here,” he brings his mouth close to Sam’s ear as his arm encircles his shoulders. “Ride it out, blow it out.” He pulls gently at Sam’s shoulder, “Come here, let me hold you.”

With eyes closed, Sam shifts and drapes his arms over Gabriel’s shoulders, he buries his face in the crook of his neck and inhales deeply. “So good, Gabe, so glad you’re here.” Sam’s body goes lax against Gabriel as the contraction loosens its grip.

Gabriel scoots closer, slotting his bent knee between Sam’s. “Sam, I should ‘ve been here sooner. I’m so, so sorry, never again. You shouldn’t have been alone.”

Gabriel looks at Castiel over the top of Sam’s shoulder, eyes hooded.

“Sam’s been doing great, he just got a little off track but I think he’ll be much better now that you’re home.”

Sam sucks in a sharp breath and twists at the waist, grabbing a hold of Castiel’s hand, “You’re not leaving, are you?” He shakes his head and drops his hand, “I’m sorry, you should get home to Dean and the girls.”

Castiel opens his mouth to reply and Gabriel nods his head once to let the other Alpha know they're on the same page, “Sam I had planned to stay as long as you needed me. If you want me to stay, I’m happy to.”

Sam nods his head before dropping back against Gabriel's chest. “Thanks, Cas.”

“I’m going to give Dean a call, I’m sure he’s going a little nuts with worry.”

Gabriel tucks the hair that’s escaped his ponytail behind his ear then cups his face. “Hi,” he says quietly, “you just couldn’t wait to start the fun stuff until I got home, could ya?”

A quick smile flits across Sam’s face then drops away, “Fun, right.” He lets out a breath as he sits onto the ground and leans against Gabriel.

Gabriel leans against the couch to help support Sam’s weight. “How far apart are they?”

“This last one was fifteen,” Castiel answers as he returns to the room, “one before that was, what, twelve?” He looks to Sam to confirm who then nods his head.

“Still sporadic?” Gabriel asks as he pets Sam’s hair.

“Very,” Sam groans.

“When was the last time you ate?”

“Yogurt, I dunno,” his words are muffled and he sounds drowsy, “not long after I let you know it had started.”

He kisses Sam’s hand and runs his hand over his belly as he thinks, “That was almost two hours ago, you should eat something. I could make you some soup or pasta.”

He shakes his head, “Not hungry...just want to be close to you.” Gabriel looks up at Castiel who shrugs his shoulders as if to say, ‘well if that’s what he wants’.

“Think you could move up to the couch for me? I’m worried about your back, you don’t look very comfortable. I’ll sit with you,” he adds when Sam grabs a hold of his arm.

He sits up and lets Gabriel pull him to his feet. “Gotta use the bathroom first.” He takes a few steps then turns back around, “Don’t change your clothes, you smell good.”

Gabriel wrinkles his nose, “Really? I would imagine I’m kind of sweaty.”

Sam points a finger at him before walking off, “Exactly.”

“Why are we all so weird?” Gabriel asks Castiel as they sit down on the couch.

“I don’t know but I understand what he’s saying.”

Gabriel takes a sniff at his shirt, “Ugh, all I smell is BO, coffee and cake batter.”

“You may but he doesn’t. He smells mate, home, comfort and in this case, pain relief. How you holding up, Papa? Or are you Daddy?”

“I don’t know, we haven’t worked the logistics on that out yet. As for how I’m feeling, I’m freaking out a little bit but I’m doing my best to shove it all down deep. You know?”

“I know exactly what you’re saying. Just remember it’s okay to let him scent a little of what you’re feeling. I learned the hard way with Dean that if I stayed too calm he started to think he was wrong or weak because of how scared he was.”

“Do you think I should push him to eat? I’m going to try to get him to sleep a little.”

“He seems tired, sleep might be good and with you here he won’t be so tense. I think that's why his contractions have been so intense. He’ll eat if he’s hungry. Better for him to follow his body’s clues on that one. Just keep offering but don’t push.”

“Thanks, Cas. I really appreciate your help, well with everything but especially today. I hated knowing he was alone but he kept insisting I stay. If you want to head home, I think we’ll be good for awhile.”

“Yeah, I don’t want to keep you, I know you’ve been away from home most of the afternoon,” Sam tells him as he passes through the living room into the kitchen. He returns with two gatorades. Hands one to Gabriel and offers the other to Castiel. When Castiel shakes his head Sam unscrews the top and drinks half of it down. “I’m feeling a little better already, I think that means things have slowed down a bit.” He leans against the wall and picks at the label on his bottle, “But it did help having you here, Cas. Thanks for that.”

Castiel studies him for a moment, “Of course, Sam. I’ll come back when or if you need me to.”

Sam’s head snaps up and his brows are knitted, “Really? It’s not weird for you to, you know do that stuff you were doing ‘cause it really made a difference.”

Castiel walks to Sam and folds him into a hug, “Not weird at all, Sam. We’re all here for each other, it’s what a family does. I’d stay now but I know Dean is stressing over the fact he isn’t here as well.”

Sam pulls Castiel tighter and whispers, “I do wish he were here as well but I don’t want any of the girls to be interrupted. Setting a new routine has been hard enough on them, especially Chrissy.”

Castiel holds on until Sam is ready to break apart. “Let us worry about that, you concentrate on this one here.” He lays his hand over Sam’s belly and bends at the waist, “Little one, take it easy on your Daddy and we’ll all meet very soon.”

He straightens up and looks first Sam and then Gabriel in the eye, “Call me if anything changes. I’ll come back.”

“Thanks, Cas,” they answer in unison.

“You sure you don’t want anything to eat?” Gabriel asks as the door closes.

“Nah.”

“If you change your mind, let me know. Let’s see if we can find something good on the television.” He grabs the remote as Sam lowers himself to the couch. Gabriel sits at the end, puts a pillow in his lap and helps Sam lay down. With his head nestled on the pillow, he hugs Gabriel’s thigh.

Gabriel pulls out the hair tie and finger combs through Sam’s hair, “How you feeling, Oak?”

“Crampy but not bad,” he says around a wide yawn.

“Good, then you try to rest. I’m not going anywhere.”

Gabriel turns on the television and is amazed to find a movie channel playing _The Stand_.

“Why does he always kill off my favorite characters?” Sam mutters as the character of Nick tries to communicate with Tom Cullen.

“Its all about the drama, my Love. Now close your eyes.”

Nick and Tom are riding off on their journey to find Mother Abigail when Sam’s body relaxes.

He shoots a text off to Dean to let him know Sam is sleeping and he’ll let him know when he’s awake. He sends Castiel the same message and also thanks him again for being here for Sam.

One hand rests lightly over Sam’s head, fingers combing through his hair while his other runs over his abdomen. He tries to control his nerves by losing himself in the world of Stephen King.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you ready??

Sam’s been sleeping almost thirty minutes when he begins to breathe a little heavier. His hands clenchs around Gabriel’s thigh but his eyes remain closed. Gabriel rests a hand lightly over Sam’s stomach and is startled to feel how hard it’s become. Gone is the basketball with the slight give, in its place is a solid wall of tense muscle. He rubs circles around his stomach and over his thigh until his breathing slows and he relaxes again.

Gabriel studies Sam’s profile as his fingers rest in his hair and he contemplates how damn lucky he is. He doesn’t know how life could get any better than _right now_ but he knows it will. Very soon they’ll become a family of three. Well, technically a family of eight, he mentally corrects himself.  For a person who grew up without any family it was surprisingly easy for Gabriel to settle into such a tight knit brotherhood with Dean and Castiel. He would do anything for either of them or their pups. They aren’t blood but they are, without a doubt, his family.

When the house next door had gone up for sale, Gabriel had thought about Castiel and Dean moving in but they'd seemed content with the home they owned so he never mentioned it to Sam. Castiel had brought up the idea to Gabriel in private, not necessarily in a Alpha to Alpha kind of way, but Gabriel had appreciated the gesture and he didn't hold back his enthusiasm. He knew Sam would welcome the idea just as Castiel knew Dean would feel the same.

Surrounding both yards with the same fence was kind of a no brainer even though Dean made constant jokes about them running a polygamist compound. Gabriel laughs softly to himself as he remembers the conversation that had put an end to the jokes once and for all.

The four of them were close enough to be able to sense when a cycle was drawing near and Castiel’s rut was right around the corner. Dean had made the off-hand remark that he’d have to lock their door so his “sister wives” wouldn’t come sniffing out his Alpha. Sam, without missing a beat, offered himself as an outlet so that they wouldn’t have to disturb Chrissy.

It had taken every ounce of Gabriel’s control not to bust up laughing. Castiel, of course being the master he is, replies, “What a great solution, Sam. I think we could probably work that out.” Dean had just stared slack jawed, his bulging eyes darting between them as they proceeded to iron out the details.

“I mean, you’d have to wear a rubber of course and I’d have to ask for no kissing, we can discuss safe biting zones but no kissing,” Sam had said with a straight face.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, now what about Gabriel?”

“I don’t know, honey, would you like to hang out with Dean for a few days?”

It was Gabriel’s response of, “No, actually if y’all don’t mind I’d like to watch. Maybe I could pick up a few pointers,” that finally made Dean lose his shit.

“I get it!” he had yelled, grabbing Castiel’s arm and pulling him towards the front door, “no more poly jokes.”  Chrissy had enjoyed her three day sleepover with her uncles.

Sam sleeps through three more contractions but the fourth wakes him with a sharp cry. Gabriel is at the ready, bringing his face into Sam’s field of vision and talking him through it, hand rubbing at the taut muscles.

“Ready to sit up? Just take it slow.”

“Not the best way to wake up. Shit.” Sam leans into the couch and drops his head back, both hands gripping the sides of his stomach.

“Will it make you feel better knowing that was your fifth contraction since falling asleep?”

Sam lifts his head, his face falling lax, “Really?”

“Yup, and a few of them felt like real doozies, made my stomach ache just feeling them ripple under my hand.”

“I’ll take that as a win then.”

“Excellent.” Gabriel leans over and kisses Sam briefly. “Gotta keep ahead of the game. What do you say to a warm shower? Unless you want to eat something?”

“No food but I’ll take the rest of your gatorade.” Gabriel hands over the bottle. “Is a shower safe for the pup?”

“I don’t see why not but I could call Pam’s nurse.” Gabriel picks up his phone but changes his mind, “Actually, I bet Dean would know.” He sends the question off to Dean and also lets them know Sam is awake. His reply is rapid. “He says as long as your water hasn’t broken it’s fine,” he sets his phone down, “but I should go in with you.”

“That sounds like it might be nice. What’re we looking at for time?”

“They varied from ten to twenty minutes. Next decision, upstairs or down?”

The upper level of their house has four bedrooms and one bathroom. After the miscarriage, Sam had needed a project to distract him so together, they had finished the lower level of the house, including a bathroom with a double wide walk in shower with a bench and three shower heads along one wall.

“Downstairs has a bench for you but you have stairs. Up here will be a kind of tight for space but no stairs. Up to you, Oak.”

“I think I can handle stairs.”

“Let’s do this,” he offers Sam his hand and pulls him to his feet straight into his arms so he can give him a kiss.

While Sam uses the bathroom, Gabriel gathers them some clean clothes.

A shower turns out to exactly what Sam needed. Gabriel washes his hair and wipes him down with a warm washcloth. When a contraction builds, Sam lays his arms over Gabriel’s shoulders and lets the spray beat down on his lower back and hips as they rock together.

When it passes, he runs his hands over Sam’s body until the stall smells of pine. He’s able to block the anxiety for what’s to come and just focus on _now_. He focuses on the sound of Gabriel’s voice as he tells Sam a story and thinks about holding their pup in his arms. Looking down into his or her face, touching the little hands and feet that have been using him as a punching bag.

Remembering Castiel’s earlier instructions, he takes two cleansing breaths when the tension starts to build low in his gut.

“Another one?” Gabriel asks him quietly. Sam is so grateful for how attentive his mate is. His endless chatter may seem like he’s not paying attention but he absolutely is.

Sam nods his head as his face scrunches up and his eyes close. “Come here, I got ya my big Moose.” Gabriel guides Sam’s arms to his shoulders and gently presses on the back of his head until his forehead rests against the side of Gabriel’s neck.

This one comes on strong and fierce, “Mmmm,” he moans as his head rolls side to side.

“You’re doing good, Baby,” he slides his hands up and down Sam’s back and keeps his voice low and quiet, “Moan if it helps."

He lets out another low moan that ends on a rush of air.  He narrows his attention in on the feel of Gabriel’s hands on the surface of his skin and away from the tight coil in his gut. Surprisingly, being more vocal does help. The last knot uncurls, leaving Sam feeling drained. “Yikes.”

“Want to get out?”

He shakes his head firmly which causes water droplets to spray out around him, “No but I need to sit down,” he omits the fact he’s feeling light headed because he knows Gabriel will insist they get out. He isn’t quite ready to leave the calm environment just yet.

Gabriel holds his forearm and hand as he lowers onto the bench along the back wall. The hard bench makes the pressure in his bottom more pronounced but he’ll be able to handle it for a short while. He leans his forehead against Gabriel’s hip and wraps a hand around his thigh for balance. His own thighs are spread wide and his belly hangs low, braced by his hand. Everything feels so heavy and it makes Sam feel sluggish.

He listens to water hitting the side of the tile and feels the slight movement of Gabriel’s body as he quickly washes the smell of the Bistro from his hair and the sweat and grime of the kitchen from his body. Occasionally he’ll drop a hand to the top of Sam’s head to give him a little scratch, making him hum deep in his throat.

“Doing okay?”

Sam nods his head but remains quiet, afraid to break his concentration.

“Ready to get out?"

Sam is vaguely aware he has started to tremble and he isn’t sure if it’s from pain, adrenaline or if he’s getting cold. He suspects it’s probably a little of all three.

“Yeah, I thinks so,” he finally admits defeat.

Gabriel shuts the water off and slips his hand under Sam’s chin, “Come on, Babe, let’s get you dried off.” He pulls Sam to his feet, giving him a second to catch his bearings before leading him out. He braces a hand on the shower door as Gabriel dries him off then helps him step into a pair of shorts. “Shirt?”

“No,” he may be cold at the moment but he knows that won’t last long and the idea of covering his chest is suffocating.

Gabriel tosses Sam’s shirt over his shoulder than leads him into the larger room currently being used as a spare bedroom. “Wait here while I get dressed.” He leaves Sam perched on the edge of the double bed while he ducks back into the bathroom.

Sam has become acutely aware of how sitting aggravates _everything_. The pressure in his bottom is throbbing, his back and hips are aching and every muscle is pulled tight. Sam is finding it hard to draw in a full breath.

Gabriel emerges from the bathroom wearing lounge pants and a long sleeved t-shirt. He finds Sam leaning on one hip, his weight braced on his hand, his eyes squeezed shut, face contorted in pain. “Baby, why didn’t you tell me you were having one?”

“Not...just hurts. So tight,” he blows out a breath and opens his eyes. Seeing Gabriel’s face and catching the faint scent of gingerbread makes his chest relax and the oxygen flood in.

“Can you make it up the stairs or do you want to hang out here for a little while?”

Sam takes a moment to answer as he waits for a wave of dizziness to pass, “Let’s go up.”

The walk up is slower than the walk down. The extra exertion brings on several cramps and as each one arises, Sam pauses to let it pass as Gabriel waits patiently. The feel of his hands braced around his hips makes him feel safe while the repetitive motion of his thumbs rubbing into the flesh of his lower back acts as a perfect focal point.

When they reach the top, a contraction strikes without warning and Sam lets out a sharp cry as he grapples to grab a hold of the door frame. He can feel Gabriel's arms supporting him from behind but he can’t breathe and the pain is all encompassing. Seemingly from out of nowhere, Castiel emerges and grabs a hold of Sam’s shoulders.

“How the hell do you keep doing that?” he pants, “You _appear_ out of thin air just in time to catch my ass! Huh, huh.” His hand slaps hard against the door frame as his eyes squeeze shut.

“Stop talking Sam,” he laughs softly. “Are you having a contraction or just hurting?”

“Contra-ahh, shit.” He throws himself onto Gabriel’s chest and holds on tight, moaning against his neck.

He feels himself mentally slipping.

“Gotta breathe, Sam. Slow it down,” Castiel instructs him calmly. He listens to the timber of Castiel's voice more than his actual words. He’s aware of Castiel behind him, pressing firmly on his hips and oh what a relief that is.The pressure he applies not only alleviates the ache of his hips but it acts as a physical reminder to sway side to side. Gabriel is his solid wall to lean against, both physically and mentally. His hands run down Sam’s back and over his belly. Inhaling Gabriel’s scent helps him to find his center once again.

“Well damn, should I leave you all alone or can anyone join in on this orgy?” His brother’s booming voice shatters that center to pieces.

“Shut the,”  _pant_ , “fuck," _pant_ "up,” _pant_ , _pant_ “and get over _here_!” Sam pants against Gabriel's neck, “Ahhh!” When he senses Dean near, Sam flings his arm out and grabs a hold of his arm, pulling him close. He pulls hard enough to bump him into Gabriel’s side who then pushes against Sam’s head but he just rides it out, clinging to Gabriel’s shoulder and Dean’s arm.

“Hello, Gabby, fancy meeting you here.”

“Heya, Dean-o, what’s new?” The vibrations from Gabriel’s teasing words run over Sam’s forehead where it’s pressed against Gabriel’s chest.

Just as Sam thinks he has a better grip, another Charlie horse like cramp coils tight. His hand leaves Dean’s arm and reaches out blindly, finding the front of his shirt, he fists his hand and pulls.

“Ow, the boobs!” he cries as Sam pulls him down. “Oh hey, I didn’t see you there, Sammy.”

The sudden weight of Dean’s arm over his back feels like a security blanket. Dean takes Sam’s hand and places it back onto Gabriel’s shoulder, “Hang onto to your Alpha, little brother," he instructs, all kidding aside. "We all got you, now breathe.”

Just when he thinks it’ll never end, it does. Using Gabriel as leverage, he straightens back up and rubs at his face. “Fuck me, that was brutal. I don’t even know what just happened.”

Dean pulls Sam into a hug, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and gripping at the base of his head, “It’s called labor for a reason, Sammy. It ain’t a stroll through the park.” Sam has been wanting his brother by his side since early on but he hasn’t realized how badly he _needed_  him until this moment. He lets his weight sag and he pulls in his brother’s familiar spicey scent and relaxes.

The Alphas support and love has been crutial, but having someone here with him who knows exactly what he’s feeling is an unexpected relief. “Good boy, Sammy. You are doing an awesome job and I’m so proud of you.”

“Dean, thank you for being here with me.”

“Where else would I be?”

Sam pulls back,” Wait, _how_ can you be here? The girls-”

“Are fine, I have the baby moniter.”

“I’m kidding!” Dean cries when Sam’s jaw drops open. “Benny offered to come sit with them so I could be here with you.”

“But three-”

“The twins are napping and Donna’s coloring with Chrissy. You know how she _loves_ Donna."

"Who doesn't love Donna?" Gabriel comments as he rubs at Sam's hips.

"Exactly," Dean continues, "and besides, Sam, he's a doctor. It’s Benny. Aside from the people in this room I wouldn’t trust anyone more than him.”

Sam scubs a hand over his face, “Of course, I know, I’m just-”

“I know, Sam, I know.” He steps away to greet Castiel as Gabriel takes Sam’s hand and kisses his neck.

“You doing so good, Oak.”

“I’d say I could’ve handled that one better. I don’t even know what my time schedule is anymore.” He isn’t even aware of where his phone ended up let alone the thought of using his timer app.

“You did just fine, I would imagine the increase in activity probably brought that on. With the stairs and standing in the shower. Moving is good though,” Castiel continues as Sam groans, “the more you move the more that pup moves.”

“He’s right, Sam. I made the most progress with Chrissy when I paced the hall of the hospital. I didn’t even care that half the hospital heard me moaning and groaning.”

Sam feels his cheeks tinge at the thought of  being so vocal in front of his family and then looks down at his bare belly and covers it self consciously with his hands. Castiel seems to read his mind, “Your comfort is the number one priority, if you want to wear nothing but your underwear it’s okay with us.”

“I think I’m good with shorts, but thanks Cas.”

"Now that we’ve established we're all comfortable seeing Sam in his birthday suit, let’s move onto the next priority. When was the last time everyone ate? Benny brought food.” He walks to the front door, steps outside then reemerges with a canvas shopping bag, “I left it on the porch in case you were feeling pukey,” he explains to Sam. “You doing okay in that regard?”

“I’m good. This is great, Dean, I’m sure Gabriel hasn’t eaten much all day.”

“I ate at the shop. Alright, yes I’m hungry,” he relents when Sam tightens his jaw and stares at him wordlessly.

His face softens into a smile and he kisses Gabriel, “Good boy.”

Castiel grabs utensils and plates as Dean sets the bag on the table and begins to pull out tupperware containers. The aroma of creole makes Sam’s mouth water but the appeal of eating at the moment remains absent. “He told me he went very basic on the spices with the Jambalaya for you, Sam.”

“I’m good, maybe later.”

“Are ya sure?” Dean asks as he hands Gabriel a container of Gumbo, “How long have you been at this?”

“I dunno, since one.”

Dean glances at the clock, "Almost six hours. You may regret this decision as you enter hour three of pushing.”

Sam knows they all mean well but the food pushing is starting to wear thin on his nerves. “I guess I’ll deal with it then,” Sam tells him, not bothering to hold back his irritation.

Dean lays a hand on his forearm, “You’ll be fine.”

Sam covers Dean's hand with his and smiles at him, feeling bad for being so snarky, he knows he’s only looking out for him. Dean has _always_ looked out for him. “Thanks all the same, Dean.” Dean throws him a wink in understanding before returning to the food.

Sam takes a seat next to Gabriel who immediately leans over with an arm around his shoulders and a kiss to his temple. Sam leans further into his embrace, grateful for his touch and his scent of brown sugar. “How’re you doing, Gabe?”

“Me?” Gabriel’s voice rises an octave, “Don’t be worrying about me, I’m fine.”

“You worry about Sam and we look after you,” Castiel tells Gabriel as he lays a heaping spoonful of red beans and rice on his plate and Dean tosses a big chunk of crusty bread on top.

Sam smiles at Gabriel as he searches his face. He nods his head, trying to encourage Gabriel to speak what’s on his mind. “I dunno. I’m excited, I’m frustrated I can’t take Sam’s pain away, I’m bursting with pride because he’s so badass and,” he swallows audibly before looking around the table, “mostly I’m so grateful for all of you.”

Dean lays a hand on Gabriel in much the same way he had just done with Sam, “I guess we kind of like you too.”

Gabriel snorts, “Thanks Dean-o, I can always count on you.” Gabriel glances at Sam and returns his mate’s wink followed by a kiss.

Sam zones out as utensils clink and the chatter starts up. He knew the moment he sat down on the hard kitchen chair it was a mistake but he remains in place in hopes of Gabriel taking a moment to relax. He feels it building but tries his best to remain quiet, choosing to brace his hands on the edge of the table and breathe through it. Someone, he thinks it may be Dean, lays a hand at the back of his neck followed shortly by Gabriel taking hold of his hand.

He shakes his head slightly, hoping to convey he’s okay and for them to carry on. No one says a word but Gabriel does scoot his chair a little closer to Sam so he can bump their knees together. The contraction is short and mild in comparison to the last one but Sam is left feeling tense.

“Hey, Babe, I’m going to go into the living room. No, you stay here and eat,” he rushes to add when Gabriel starts to stand, “I’m okay I just can’t sit in this chair anymore.”

“Oak, I-”

“Honest. Stay here. I promise to call you if I need you.” He stands and gives Gabriel a kiss, trying to relay through his scent he really is good. Gabriel must get the message because he takes a deep breath in and smiles. He cups Sam’s bare belly and kisses their pup.

With a parting pat on his back, Sam walks into the living room and sinks to his knees in front of the couch, centering himself over the towel Cas had laid down earlier. His elbows and chest hold his weight as he kneels.

Grabbing the throw pillow, he lays his forehead onto the soft surface and focuses on pulling in oxygen, and pushing out the pain. He pictures their pup, fighting it’s way down the birth canal, all squished around his hips. He thinks about how his (or her) cocoon has acted as a safe place for the last nine months and now it’s suddenly squeezing in around her. Sam hopes it hasn’t caused his pup too much stress.

He twitches when he feels a hand at his back then his stomach but only because it’s a welcome sensation, “Hey Dean,” he says against the pillow.

“You good with some company?”

Sam sits back on his haunches and rubs at his stomach, working at a tight spot. “Always, Dean. I just couldn’t sit on that chair anymore."

He nods his head as he drops to his knees beside Sam, “Kind of sets off a wildfire, doesn’t it?”

“Like dominoes. One little twinge and everything goes off.”

“Getting any better down here?"

“A little. I’m having a hard time staying on track because I’m just so-”

“Fucking tired.”

“Yeah. I don’t know how I’m gonna do this, Dean.”

“It’ll get worse before it gets better but you’ll get through. The time to push is when it gets _real_ and you’ll find it in you. Don’t worry, just take it one contraction at a time.”

“Fuck, speaking of,” Sam groans as he pushes back up to the couch.

“Should I get Gabe?”

Sam shakes his head, “No just stay here, p-please, ahhh, shit.”

Dean talks him through it and massages his lower back and belly until Sam is able to sink back down onto his haunches, hands still braced on the edge of the seat. He lets his head hang down between his shoulders while he pants. “That felt different,” he tells Dean.

“Different how?”

“I don’t know, I can’t describe it, just different.” He releases the couch and runs both hands through his hair.

“I’ll be right back,” he waits for Sam to nod before leaving. He returns moments later with a wet towel.

Sam leans on the couch again as Dean wipes at his back and chest.  “Tell me how to do this for you. Want me quiet or talking?”

“T-talking,” he rocks on his hips and lets out a low moan as another cramp comes on.

“ _That_ you know I can do." He thinks for a moment, “Ah, do you remember when I came down with the flu while I was pregnant with Chrissy?”

“How could I forget, you were insufferable.”

“Ha ha, so funny. Well did Gabriel ever tell you what happend at the Bistro that first day I felt ill?”

“No, not that I know anyway.”

“It was my last day before spring break so the kids were bonkers. 24 first graders are a lot to deal with anyway but they were twice as wound up before the holiday break. You were at work and Cas had a book full of clients and then an evening class. I was feeling like shit and not _just_ because I was eight months along. I didn’t want to be alone so I drove out to the Bistro.”

Sam smiles to himself knowing even back then Dean considered Gabriel family.

“Now don’t be getting all sappy on me, I know what you’re thinking.”

“What?” he climbs to his knees and leans on his elbows, clutching the pillow again, “I just think, ohh, uh,” he pauses to let out a breath, “It's nice that you went to Gabriel for comfort.”

“I wouldn’t go that far." Sam just shakes his head because he knows damn well that's exactly how Dean felt. "Uh, hey you want me to-”

“No, just keep talking.”

“So I walk in and I don’t even need to say anything, Gabe takes one look at me-”

“And knows you’re, ah _fuck_ , mmm, sick.” His head drops to the pillow as his breath punches put.

Dean’s brings his hand up to rub at his belly as he sits with his back to the couch. “Of course he did. I hadn’t even reached the counter and he was at my side and leading me to your couch in the corner. He told me to sit and returned less than ten minutes later with an awful looking concoction that doubled my desire to hurl. He sat with me and waited until I drank it.”

“And it was good and it helped,” Sam guesses.

“Hey, who’s telling this story? Yes, smarty pants, it was good and it helped. It chased away the nausea. Anyway, I’m getting off track. I felt like I’d worn out my welcome and I was feeling bad because he was sitting with me and not getting any work done. He was helping me up when this smarmy lookin Alpha comes strollin in."

“Uh oh.”

“Yeah. He reeked like burning tires in the middle of a landfill. He takes one look at us and comes strolling over. Gabriel had immediatly stood in front of me while he greeted the customer as he would anyone else.

“ _Hey there_ , he says, _welcome to Sugar Daddy’s we have some fresh cinnamon rolls, just pulled them out of the oven_. He'd been trying to direct him to the front counter but this guy only had eyes for me.”

“Jesus, Dean.”

“I know but it gets better. He wasn’t any bigger than me, older. I could have easily taken him if I wasn’t 800 weeks pregnant and as big as a house.”

“Or sick with the flu,” Sam adds.

“That too. He looks me up and down and tilts his pointy chin at me, _I_ _bet this one’s buns are nice and gooey._ ” Dean shivers at the memory. “He had the most creepy nasally voice with this weird lisp. He was kind of like the dude from _The Silence of the Lambs_ only he had more of a sexual predator thing going on.

So Gabe being Gabe tries to laugh it off to diffuse the guy but I knew him well enough to know he was simmering mad. _Oh, these are much fresher. I’ll even throw in a free cup of Joe_ , he adds as the creep took several more steps towards me.”

“ _Mmm_ , he says, _I bet I could show you a real good time. I’ve never seen such a big Omega before.”_

“Crap.”

“I know but before I can even think to form a plan, Gabriel has him shoved up against the wall, forearm pressed to his neck!”

“Holy shit!” Sam sits back on his haunches and rubs at his stomach.

“I know,” Dean crawls on all fours until he’s behind Sam and starts to massage his shoulders and arms. “He leers at Gabe even as he limits his air supply. _What’s it to you? You ain’t a real Alpha, you ain’t_ his _Alpha. I don’t smell him on you.”_

“That bad ass Alpha of yours pressed harder on his throat and got right up in his face, _This is my place and he_ is _with me. If I catch you anywhere near this place or around my Omega I won’t even bother calling the cops, I’ll beat you to a bloody pulp, grind you up in my kitchen and feed you to the coyote pack that lives in the woods out back. You got that you sadistic son of a bitch?_ ”

“Whoa.”

“By this time his face is taking on a blue hue and I’m thinking I should step in but I’m too damn impressed. He lets up for him to breathe again but when he tries to leave Gabriel pins him again. _I didn’t hear your anwer. Did I make myself clear?_

 _Crystal_ , he wheezed out.

Gabriel lets him go and returns to my side, _Good, now get the fuck out_.

I grab Gabriel’s arm and stop him from going after him again when he sneers at me one more time, _Too pretty for my taste anyway_.

The minute he walked out the door, Gabriel turns to me,” Dean pauses to laugh, “he turns to me and says, _So can I make you some tea for the ride back home?_ Like we'd been in the middle of disussing dinner plans!"

“That sounds like my Gabriel, he's such a no-nonsense Alpha."

Dean comes back around to sit against the couch, “I know you’ve told me he’s protective but, wow. I was surprised.

Sam's smile falls away with a sharp cry of "Dean!”

“So soon? No worries, you got it, Sam. Breathe.”

Dean’s guidance isn’t helping and the vice grips is brutal, knocking the wind right out of Sam. His hands clench and unclench around the pillow as he cries out.

“Hey, Gabe!” Dean calls softly. Gabriel is at Sam’s side before Dean has finished calling his name.

Sam pushes to his knees and wraps his arms around Gabriel’s waist where he stands and presses his cheek against his stomach.  He feels fingers in his hair and shoulders. “Gabe, hurts so bad….so much pressure. Ah, ah.”

Gabriel hooks his hands under Sam’s armpits and pulls him to his feet.

“Holy crap,” Dean cries, “you go on with your badass self, Gabby!”

Gabriel smirks at Dean over Sam’s shoulder before returning his full attention on Sam as Castiel moves in behind Sam and Dean moves to his side,  “Look at me, Kid,” he says firmly as Sam’s head drops to his shoulder. Sam looks up, his eyes are wide and his hair is stuck to the frame of his face. “I know you’re hurting, Baby. I know,” he repeats when Sam whines. “But you’ve come so far and the end is so close.” He cups Sam’s stomach, taking note of how red his skin has become, almost purple in some areas, “I can feel our pup pushing against my hand,” he reaches up and pulls Sam’s hand where it grips his shoulder and lays over the same spot, “You feel that, Oak?”

He nods his head before dropping it back onto Gabriel’s shoulder and rubbing his nose against his neck.

“This little one is ready, she’s fighting. You just gotta hang in a little while longer and we’ll meet him.”

Sam’s arms go tight around Gabriel’s neck while Dean and Castiel stay close, hands on shoulder and back. Gabriel feels the muscles gathering where Sam’s stomach rubs against his, he doesn’t know if Sam’s aware of what's coming but he is. “Sam deep breath in then out. Come on,” Sam follows his mates lead, “awesome, now one big deep one in.”

Sam’s face crumples halfway through and ends on a groan. “Punch through it Sam and start again, the more you tense the more it hurts,” Castiel urges.

“Come on Sam, deep breath in through your nose,” Dean tells him firmly. All three cry, “Good!” when he does it. Dean places his hand low on Sam’s abdomen, “Feel my hand, Sammy? I want you to push it away with your breath. Punch it out.”

They walk Sam through one more pass and it _seems_ to be helping but Sam isn’t even sure anymore. He feels a shift from a sharp pain to an immense pressure, he lets out a low moan on the tail end of his breath out and his knees start to bend into a squat. Dean’s words of, “Ah, I think his-” are lost on him when for one horrifiying second, he thinks he may mess himself only to feel a warm gush of fluid break free and run down his leg onto the towel under his feet. “water may break,” Dean finishes weakly.

Sam clings to Gabriel as he pants. He wraps his arms around Sam when he begins to tremble.

“Nice job hitting the towel, little brother!”

“Fuck,” Sam mutters against Gabriel’s shoulder. He feels utterly spent. The pressure has lessened but he’s all too aware that now that his water has broken, the contractions are likely to double in intensity and get closer together as he slides into the last stages of labor.

Castiel is at Sam’s side with a fresh towel and shorts. “Looks like you're headed to the hospital. You’re doing so good, Sam. Getting closer with each contraction."

“But how far apart have they been?” he asks dumbfounded as Gabriel pats at his legs and helps him into the dry shorts.

“Ten minutes apart or when your water breaks, that’s Pam’s rule,” Dean reminds him as his phone rings.

Castiel returns from taking the hospital bag to the car and brings Sam his sandals. Dean hangs up his phone then helps Sam into a t-shirt. “Good timing, Sammy. Looks like my milk sirens are calling to me. Do you want Cas to go with you?”

Sam shakes his head as he hugs Dean, “No, I want him to be with you and the girls. I’ve got Gabriel. Thanks, Dean. I don’t know if I could’ve gotten through that without you.”

“Of course you would’ve, you have an awesome Alpha who's as strong as a linebacker!” He hugs Gabriel and wishes him good luck.

“Hey,” Sam calls to Dean right before he walks out the door, “please thank Benny and Donna for me.”

Dean makes a shooting gesture with his finger and thumb, tells Sam one more time he’s doing good than heads out the door to take care of his own pups.

“Are you sure-” Castiel starts.

“Go home to your girls, Cas.” Sam hugs him, “thank you for everything.”

The door closes behind Castiel, leaving Gabriel and Sam alone once again. “What do ya say, Oak? Ready to go meet our pup?”

“Yeah,” Sam tells his quietly, “I am but first, come here.” He spreads his arms out and beckons Gabriel forward. Gabriel happily obliges and buries his nose into Sam’s neck. “I love you, Gabriel and I can’t put into words how happy you’ve made me. I love you more every day and you're going to be such an amazing Daddy, Papa, and Dad.”

“You’re going to be pretty fantastic yourself, Sam. Look at what you’ve already done. You got us this far.”

They kiss briefly before Gabriel leads Sam to the door.

A contraction builds as they walk to the car but Sam keeps going, he doesn’t want to stop. Now that they’ve left their house his end goal is to get to the hospital. The moment Gabriel shuts his door, Sam lets out a moan as he leans onto the center console.

His eyes track Gabriel as he races around the front of the car and slides in behind the wheel. Even through his pain, Sam is able to smile at his mate and appreciate how lucky he is to have him. “Need me to-”

“No, just drive. Nothing can help me now,” Sam lets out a weak laugh that calms Gabriel’s frayed nerves for a fleeting moment. 

The drive to the hospital is only fifteen minutes but to Sam it feels like a lifetime. The contractions hit him hard, the next one ending before the previous one even fades. Gabriel does his best to punch that gas, weave in and out of traffic and speak calmly to Sam.

“Gabe!” Sam cries as he blows through a yellow light, “There’s a c-” Sam’s face is splashed with red and blue as a siren whirls to life behind them, “cop behind you. Ahhh, damn,” he cries as he curls in on himself, his hand on the dash.

Gabriel pulls over and goes to release his seatbelt. Sam slaps his hand over his, “Stay in the car.”

“Shit, right. Sorry, I’m just..”

“I know, but that’ll make it worse.”

Gabriel rolls down his window as Sam lets out another cry “Babe, we gotta go, I’m feeling a whole lot of pressure.”

“Sir, do you know you,-”

“Officer,  I’m so sorry, I-” he stutters as the sound of the cops voice catches up with his brain,  “Jody? Holy shit!”

Sam glances over just in time to see a ticket pad move out of view and Jody’s face pop into view. She takes one look at Sam and says, “Well holy shit, guys! Get the hell out of here, I haven’t delivered a pup since I was a rookie. Need an escort?”

“No, we just gotta _go_!” Sam pants and fights the need to push.

“Thank goodness for small favors. At least now we have a story to tell,” Gabriel comments as he takes off again.

Sam has never been so grateful to see a hospital in all his life. As Gabriel stops at the front door, Sam pants against the overwhelming urge to push. It’s quickly becoming a losing battle. Gabriel opens Sam’s door just as someone in scrubs appears with a wheelchair. Gabriel helps Sam into it and pushes him into the lobby. “I’ll be right back, Oak, I gotta give the keys to the valet guy. Hang in there.”

Sam barely hears Gabriel, all he’s aware of is pain and lots of it.

A woman appears over Sam’s shoulder and says, “Lets get you upstairs, Honey you don’t want to be here in the waiting area. Let his mate know where he is.” Sam glances up and sees the woman has her coat on like shes leaving for the day. She pulls out a badge and swipes at the elevator. _When did we get to the elevator_? he thinks to himself. He hears the doors whoosh once than twice. Next thing he knows he’s rolling up to the nurses station.

“Hello Sam, your brother called to let us know you were on your way,” a nurse greets Sam as she takes over pushing his chair. He calls over his shoulder his thanks to the woman just as Gabriel emerges from a separate elevator. He holds his hands out for Gabriel.

“Look at you with the connections, Oak,” he smiles down at Sam as he grips his hand.

Sam’s reply is cut off by a sharp pain. He leans onto the arm of the chair and finally just gives in and pushes.

“Typical Winchester, coming in here with both guns blazing,” Sam feels relief wash over him when he recognizes the smooth voice of the teasing nurse. “As much as I appreciate your enthusiasm, we don’t want you having that pup in the chair.”

Sam stops pushing and blows out the rest of his air, “But Victor I-”

“I know, just blow through this one and I promise you can push throught the next.” Victor and Gabriel breathe with Sam until the contraction passes. “Let’s get you up and check your progress.”

Grateful to not have to sit anymore, Sam gets out of the chair and leans his hands on the bed.

Victor turns to the nurses aid wheeling the fetal monitor closer to the bed, “Alex, could you please page Dr. Barnes and let her know Sam Winchester has arrived? Dilation pending but I’d bet my next paycheck he’s at 10.”

She nods her head and picks up the phone on the wall.

“You good like that or would you rather lie on the bed?” Victor pulls on a latex glove and grabs the bottle of lubricant out of the warming drawer.

“Here for now is fine.”

Victor rests his hand on the small of Sam’s back and nods his hello at Gabriel, “I’m going to tug your shorts down and make this as quick as possible. I can’t lie, its going to hurt but I’ll be fast.”

“Can’t be worse than what I’ve been feeling,” Sam comments as he pushes the back of his shorts down past his butt.

Victor applies lube to his finger and slides in gently as Sam groans. He nods his head once and removes his finger. “Excellent, as I figured you're good to go.” He pulls off the glove and washes his hands. “No crowning yet so you’ll have to push for a little while but probably not long."

“Show me what you want me to do, Sam.” Gabriel tells Sam when he starts to get agitated.

Sam stands and takes the stance that's been working best for him, leaning on Gabriel as they rock together only this time Sam holds his breath and pushes through the contraction. The pressure on his bottom increases but the pain in his abdomen ceases as long as he’s pushing.

“Sam, you rock star!” Victor praises him with a hand on his abdomen. “If you push that well every time that pup will be here in no time. Excellent, I guess my job here is done.”

“Ha, hardly.” Sam says hoarsely as the contraction passes. “I’m so glad you’re here.”

“I hear there’s a pup ready to arrive.”

“Hi Dr. Barnes,” Sam greets the petite doctor.

“Please, it’s Pam. I know it’s rough to lie down but after your next contraction we need to have a listen to the pup."

“Ahhh, you’re gonna have your chance.” Gabriel wraps an arm around Sam’s waist so he can support his weight better while Victor holds his other arm. They wait patiently as Sam leans on them and pushes through with two long, steady breaths.

“Victor’s right, you are a rock star.” Pam tells him. “As soon as you’re ready, climb up into the bed for me. We gotta lose the shorts but we can get you a gown. I'll be back in a few moments."

Sam pushes his shorts down and lets them fall to the floor. Once on the bed, Victor drapes a sheet over his lap, tucking it under his belly. He applies sensor pads to his skin as Alex checks his blood pressure.

Victor hits the button on the monitor and the room fills with the soft whooshing sound of a heartbeat. Gabriel stares at the screen as he gropes for Sam’s hand. Right before their eyes, the black and white molded clay-like image of their pup comes into view as Victor swipes the wand over Sam’s abdomen. The little one has his (or her’s) back to the viewer but every bump of his spine is there, seeming to ripple with her movement. His head turns and a hand waves into view.

The monitor beeps and Sam lets out a low moan as his head drops to the pillow behind him. “Go ahead and do your thing, man. I’ll work around you.” Victor tells Sam with a hand to his forehead. He waits for Sam to nod and pull in a breath before replacing the wand onto his stomach.

“Whoa!” Gabriel cries as he watches the walls around the pup shift and fold in around him like a burrito shell. “Oh Sampson, that looks brutal, Babe.” He places his arm on the pillow above Sam’s head and leans down to kiss his temple. Holding his lips there and nuzzleing his nose in Sam’s hairline as he bears down.

“That is absoutly perfect, Sam!” Vicor’s voice is deep and soothing as he encourages Sam. “Beautiful. Got one more in you?” He pulls the wand away and sets it in it’s cradle to give Sam his full attention. He hooks his hand behind Sam’s knee, “Gabe, take Sam’s leg like this and we’re gonna pull it to his chest.” Gabe nods in understanding. “Sam, I want you to pull in that breath, tuck your chin to your chest and push. Curl around that pup and think of him moving down.” He glances at the readout as it beeps again, “Here we go, Sam you got this.”

The three move like they’ve practiced a dozen times. Sam’s knees go to his chest as he tucks his chin. Victor leans down to peek at Sam’s progress just as Pam walks back into the room. Alex hands her a glove that she quickly pulls on, “Sam, I’m just going to take a look, shouldn’t hurt. Good.” She turns to Victor, “Vitals of Dad and pup?”

He rattles off numbers that neither Gabriel nor Sam pay any attention to, they’re letting the professionals take care of that part. They each have their own parts to play.

Sam’s air rushes out as Victor and Gabriel set his legs back to the bed.

Gabriel kisses Sam’s forehead, lips and cheeks, “You are so brave, and so tough. I love you, Oak.”

Sam brings his arm up to grab a hold of Gabriel’s head and pulls him down into a quick kiss. “Love you, couldn’t do this without you.” He looks into Gabriel’s honey colored eyes and hopes their pup shares the same shade, it’s his favorite.

“Hey Victor,” Gabriel straightens up to look at their nurse, “can Sam have some water?”

Sam lets his head fall to the side, so grateful Gabriel is able to know what he needs because he doesn’t realize how thirsty he is until Gabriel mentions it.

“Alex, would you mind getting Sam some ice chips? I think Gabe is doing a great job where he is and I don’t want him to have to leave his post.”

Sam grips Gabriel's hand tighter because that’s one thing he _knows_ with certain he needs, his Alpha at his side. “Gabe, I need a shot of gingerbread.”

Gabriel laughs, “Of course, Babe but do you want to take your shirt off first?”

“You have no idea how badly I want that.”

“I have a pretty good idea.” He pulls his shirt off for him then leans down and pulls Sam’s head against his neck while Sam’s hand comes up to tangle in Gabriel’s hair. They hold each other, breathing in the scents of campfire and molasse until Sam tenses up. “Oh shit,” he mutters in Gabriel’s ear. He releases his hair, reaches down and grabs behind his knees, takes a deep breath and tucks his chin.

Gabriel and Victor rub at his arms and shoulders, “Good, push down past that belly through your bottom, not with your chest. Perfect. Let that one out and pull in another one.”

Sam blows out whats left in his lungs, flicks his eyes up at Gabriel then pulls in another deep breath.

As he straightens his legs out Gabriel feeds him a spoonful of ice chips. Gabriel snorts as he looks at his phone.

"Dean?" Sam asks.

"Who else? He says to 'beware of the ring of fire'. Do I want to know what that means?"

Sam and Victor answer, "No," in unison.

 

The next two hours are spent running through the same routine. In between contractions, Gabriel feeds Sam ice chips and kisses his face and hands and fields texts from a worried Dean.

Sam, for the most part, keeps his eyes closed and rubs at his stomach. The pain is gone the moment he pushes but it’s exhausting and Sam doesn’t know how much more he has in him. He’s hit a wall and he’s starting to panic.

“Sam, talk to me. Whatcha thinking about?”

“I can’t do it, Gabe. So tired.” His face crumples in as another contraction starts up.

“Take a breather, Sam. Just let this one ride out," Victor tells him as he checks the pup's vitals again.

Gabriel cups Sam’s face and rubs his stomach, trying to connect with both Omega and pup. “Baby, can you open your eyes for me?”

Sam’s neck swivels to the left on the pillow and he pries open his eyes, revealing a kaleidoscope of colors; blues, greens and flecks of brown. Feeling his own eyes well up, Gabriel smiles down at Sam. “I know you’re tired but I’m so fucking proud of you. I didn’t think it was possible to love you more, Oak. If I could switch places with you, I would but to be honest, I don’t know if I could hack it. You’re so much tougher than I am.”

Sam rolls is eye and smiles, “You are kind of a soft cookie.”

Gabriel laughs and kisses Sam’s dry lips, “Got me there, Oak.”

“Here comes another one, Sam, what do ya say?" Victor asks with a hand behind Sam’s knee.

Sam pulls his knees up and takes a breath as Pam watches from the end of the bed. “Harder Sam, move that pup down.”

There’s a humming sound then Victor instructs, “Sam open your eyes and look up.”

Sam and Gabriel both look to the ceiling to see an angled mirror unfold.

Seeing himself spread out on display like that should make Sam feel self conscious but instead it motivates him. As he pushes he sees the skin around his opening expand. Knowing his pup will emerge soon makes him push with more gusto.

“Sam,” Pam tells him firmly as Alex helps her into a surgical gown, “bring your hand down here.”

Victor takes over holding his right leg so he can snake a hand down between his legs. Pam guides his fingers over his gaping hole, “Feel that? That’s your pup, Sam. Pup has a lot of hair already.” Sam lets out a gasp because he _does_. He feels the soft round globe slick with ropes of hair. The tears stream down his face as he pulls his hand back and grabs a hold of his leg again.

“Of course he has hair, look at his Daddy,” Gabriel says through his own tears.

“One more should do it, Sam” Pam tells him as she pats his knee.

The room fills with more nurses as an incubator is rolled out, another section of the bed pops up between Sam’s legs and is promptly covered with a surgical drape.

While activity swirls around the parents, Sam and Gabriel only have focus on each other. “Our last moment as a two,” Gabriel jokes as he arches an eyebrow.

“I know my mouth is dry as fuck but could you-”

Gabriel cuts him off and kisses him. He licks past Sam’s lips and hums. “I’d never turn down a kiss from you, Oak.”

“Boys, this is how you got into this situation.”

Sam and Gabriel both snort at Victor’s comment.

“Alright Sam, it’s show time.”

With a glance up at Gabriel, Sam pulls his knees up and sucks in a breath. His eyes squeeze shut as he concentrates on engaging every muscle in his abdomen and squeezing down. The next moments are a frenzy and yet it all plays out clearly for Sam. A chorus of _push push push_ and _so good,_ chants out around him with Gabriel’s voice standing out the clearest.

A burning sensation starts to spread around his hole and the pressure is immense, “Push through it, Sam. I know it burns but push,” Victor’s voice is close to Sam’s ear, calming him just as much as the scent of Gabriel beside him. “Now open your eyes, Sam.” He says excitedly.

Sam hears Gabriel let out a gasp as his eyes open and look at the mirror. A dark head emerges followed closely by a little scrunched face. Sam lets out a pant and follows Pam’s command of, “One more gentle push Sam.” One shoulder then two pop free and their pup slides onto the table below like a slippery fish.

Sam and Gabriel both let out a cry as Sam reaches out for his little one. Pam guides the pup to Sam’s hands, “Gabe have a look,” she tells him.

Gabriel swipes at his eyes and glances down, “Holy shit, its a girl, Oak!”

Their hands brush together as they both touch their pup. Her neck cranes up towards Sam’s voice when through his tears he says, “Hello my beautiful girl.” His hand slides through the thin layer of blood and amniotic fluid. “We love you, sweet girl.”

Gabriel accepts the scissors from Pam and cuts the cord between the two clips.

“She’s beautiful, Sam.” Gabriel kisses Sam’s temple as his gaze remains glued to their pup.

She has yet to let out a cry and her skin is a little blue. “Lets give this girl a jump start,” Victor says as he gathers her up in his large hands. Sam isn’t concerned, he knows sometimes they need a little more stimulation before pulling in that first lungful of oxygen.

Gabriel follows Victor to the nurses station in the corner. Seconds later Sam hears Victor say, “There we go,” followed by music to Sam’s ears. Their little pup lets out a raspy howl followed by a hoot of joy from Gabriel.

Sam tears his gaze from his family as he realizes Pam is talking to him. “Sam, we need to deliver the placenta, this isn’t going to be pleasant but it’ll be a breeze compared to what you just did. She lays a hand on his stomach and presses down, forcing an “oomph” from Sam. It's like jabbing your thumb into the middle of a fresh bruise. “Gentle push for me, Sam.”

Sam’s attention is drawn to his right again as he feels the placenta slide out and vaguely hears the wet “plop” as it drops into the surgical pan. “Looks like its all intact.” Pam tells him.  

Gabriel glances over and blows Sam a kiss, “7lbs 4oz,” he reports. He lets out a whistle, “21 inches! Oh man, she’s going to be taller than me before she’s ten.” Sam shakes his head and smiles.

“Sam, you tore a little so you’re going to feel a slight pinch while we numb you up.” Alex covers Sam’s legs and abdomen with a fresh sheet and checks his blood pressure.

“How you doing...Daddy?” Alex asks, not sure what Sam will be called.

Sam’s neck rolls to the side and he watches Gabriel's profile. The pup is obscured from Sam’s vision but he’s fine knowing she’s under the watchful eye of and here’s the question, what will they be called? Gabriel holds out his finger and lets out a cry when a tiny fist latches on. He leans down and kisses the pink wrist and coos at his daughter.

Sam has a vision of Gabriel tossing a toddler into the air, her giggling as her wheat colored hair flies around her face. Next he sees Gabriel and pup sneaking away under a blanket fort to snack on a bag of M&M’s. “He’s Daddy,” Sam tells Alex with confidence. “I’ll think I’m more of a Papa.”

Alex pulls the blood pressure cuff off Sam’s arm and pats his bare chest, “Thats nice. She’s a cute one. They should be just about finished up checking her vitals and cleaning all the goo off her. Looks like she’s in good hands though.”

“She is indeed,” Sam sighs then winces when the pinch comes.

“How about you, are you cold? We’ll let you have skin to skin contact but would you like a gown?”

“No, I’m still warm. I honestly just want to lay my legs down flat, they're killing me.”

“I would imagine so, let’s see what we can do about that while they stitch you up.” She pulls up a pair of stirrups and helps Sam settle his heels in.

“Ahh, so much better.”

Alex raises the head of the bed more and gestures with her chin to Sam’s right.

Sam turns to see Gabriel approach the bed carrying a pink bundle. The smile on his face is brighter than the sun. His eyes are glistening as he lowers their pup to Sam’s chest. “I’m think we make a cute pup, Sam.”

Gabriel readjustes the knitted cap on her head and helps to pull the blanket from the front of her body, allowing her warmth to exchange with Sam’s. Her head rolls on his chest while her mouth opens and closes. “Oak! Look at her, she’s already rooting you out.”

Victor rounds the bed to stand at Sam’s left side, “Look at her, typical Winchester, ahead of the class.”

Sam cups the back of her head and shifts her closer to his nipple. Guided by instinct alone, she bobs her head a few times then pulls the nipple into her mouth.

Sam sucks in a sharp breath as she begins to suck.

“Barracuda?” Gabriel asks, remembering Deans comment the previous week.

“Yup.”

“Look at her go, Sam!” Gabriel cups Sam’s chin and tilts his face up, he looks Sam in the eye and the tears spring forward again, “I love you and I’m so fucking proud of you.” He presses his lips firmly to Sam's then looks down at the youngest Winchester. He inhales sharply, "She smells like you, Gabe, only sweeter. He takes another wiff closer to her neck, "Like a cherry cookie."

"That's funny," Gabe says, "because I smell you only fainter, like a baby cedar." He grins at his own joke.

Sam watches her nurse, feeling hopeful for the future feedings. He turns in time to see Gabriel lower his phone, “I wanted to send a pic to Dean and Cas.” He swipes at his phone then tucks it away just as Alex is pulling Sam’s feet from the stirrups.

“All done, Sam,” Pam tells him as his legs scream out their protest from overwork.

Victor seems to read his mind because he massages briefly at each calf and thigh before covering his legs with a blanket.

“You feeling okay, Sam?” Gabriel asks as he lets out a plumb of worry.

“I’ve never felt so good, why?”

“Cause you’re trembling harder than Dean before eating pie.”

Sam glances down and sees the pup’s body riding the tremers. “Huh,” Sam says. “I guess I do feel a bit...floaty.”

“And that’s the future doctor, using the correct terminology for adrenaline crash,” Victor teases as he wraps the blood pressure cuff around Sam’s arm. “Completly normal. As soon as that little peanut is tuckered out, we’ll get you upstairs to your room. Food and a little sugar with help."

“Sam!” Gabriel cries suddenly as he looks down at their pup.

“What?” He looks her over and she seems content so he pushes his worry away.

Gabriel looks up at Sam, “I know her name.”

“Yeah? Whisper it in my ear, I want her to be the first to hear it aloud.”

Victor watches as Gabriel leans down, speaks into Sam’s ear and Sam’s face splits into a grin. He looks down at their little one and says, “That sounds perfect but her middle name should be,” he leans up and speaks into Gabriel’s ear.

Gabriel pulls back and tilts his head, “Are you sure?”

Sam nods his head vehemently, “Absolutely.”

Gabriel gazes down at her and slowly nods his head, “It’s a little different but it’s perfect.”

“Well don’t keep us in suspense!” Victor cries.

Sam looks at Gabe, “You tell her, Daddy.”

“If you insist, Papa.” Gabriel drapes an arm over Sam’s shoulders and runs his knuckle over their pup’s cheek, then kisses the top of her soft head. “Welcome to the world, Willow Ginger Winchester, no one’s ever been loved more than you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made a minor change in the first story to fix a major error on my part, anyone catch it?
> 
> What did you think? 
> 
> Names are so hard!!


	5. Chapter 5

It’s been seven days since Chrissy Winchester’s last elevator ride up to the sixth floor. Today, she rides with her Papa and her Daddy and it’s her Uncle Gabriel waiting to greet them when the doors slide open.

“Didn’t we do this part already?” Castiel asks Gabriel as he hugs him tight.

“You know, now that you say that, this does feel a bit familiar.” Just as Castiel’s had been the previous week, his eyes have dark circles but his grin is wide.

Chrissy takes a seat at the tiny table in the family waiting area and begins to color as Dean sets the two carriers near her feet. “How’re you doing, Daddy?” Dean asks Gabriel when it’s his turn to hug the new father. He holds the embrace until Gabriel pulls away but even then, he keeps his hand on Gabriel’s back.

“How do I feel?” He strokes his chin with his fingers and thumb, “Kind of like I’ve been dropped onto a deserted island tasked with an important job without instructions as to _what_ that task is. Aside from that, I can’t put it into words,” he tells them with a shrug of his shoulders and a downward curve of his lips.

“Yup, that sounds about right. Just remember you aren’t on that island alone,” Castiel tells him on a chuckle.

“Thank goodness for that,” he says on a half laugh half sigh. “Come on, Sam’s chomping at the bit to see you all. He was just finishing up nursing W-”

“Nah, uh uh uh. No names until I see her!” Dean cries.

“Oh, I forgot, Sam did tell me to keep the details under wraps.” He waits for the kids to be rounded up before leading them down the hall, “He was just switching sides when you texted you were here so you’ve perfect timing.”

“How’s Sam doing?” Castiel asks as Chrissy leans out of his arms to get at Gabriel.

Without breaking stride, Gabriel grabs a hold of her and kisses her head, “Hey there Muffin.” She wraps her arms around his neck as he answers Castiel’s question, "I know hes hurting but he doesn't say a word. He’s just amazing.” He stops walking as his emotions take over him. He lays his forehead against Chrissy’s black curls, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath in.

When he speaks his voice is thick, “I don’t know how to express it.” He lifts his head and looks at Castiel, “I had such an admiration of Sam before but _now?_ ” he lets out a gush of air, making Chrissy giggle when it tickles her ear. “What he did,”  he looks at Dean, “and what you did...it blows me away.”

“Oh come on, you’d do it if it meant having that.” Dean tells Gabriel as he gestures down the hall. “Just remember this feeling when our birthdays come around,” Dean smirks. “Now enough with the sappy stuff, I want to hold my niece!”

“Good point, I’m surprised Sam hasn’t texted me wondering where we are.”

Gabriel leads them into the room where Sam is bent over the bassinet, t-shirt slung over his bare shoulder. “There’s Daddy,” he coos to the pup, “thought we were gonna have to send out a search party.” He lifts his head and addresses his family, “Hey guys, thought you’d never get here,” he sighs as he approaches Castiel and hugs him. He kisses Chrissy’s cheek and pets at her hair before she scrambles to get down out of Gabriel’s arms. Sam’s voice breaks on, “Dean,” as he’s folded into his brother’s arms.

“You did it, Sammy. I knew you would do great. How ya doing?” He beams with pride as he pulls back to look Sammy in the eye.

“I couldn’t be happier, Dean.” Sam’s smile matches Gabriel’s in size and wattage.

“Happy to see your dick again after so long?”

“Little ears,” Castiel reminds Dean as Gabriel laughs loudly and Sam’s face turns red.

“I’m right though, ain’t I?” Dean prods. “I bet you were starting to forget what it looked like.”

Sam runs a hand over his face, “Not exactly what I was going to say but, okay, yeah, you got me there.”

A raspy cry erupts from the the bassinet. “Good girl, way to assert yourself,” Castiel says.

Sam glances at Gabriel who nods his head, letting him know it’s his show to run. Sam slides his hands under the pup and scoops her up. He turns her around to face her family, “Family, we’d like you to meet Willow Ginger Winchester.”

“Oh Sam, she’s beautiful,” Castiel coos as Dean holds his hands out to hold Willow.

He balances her on his bent elbow and re-wraps her blanket with expert hands.

“Yeah, I’m still working on that, I can’t seem to get her snug enough,” Sam comments.

“It’s an acquired skill, you’ll get it"’ Dean reassures him absentmindedly as he gazes down at Willow. “Well hello there little one. There’ve been a lot of people looking forward to meeting you. And guess what, I do believe your Uncle Cas owes me ten bucks, oh yes he does.”

“Dean,” Castiel tells him firmly, “I would call it a wash.”

“What’s that all about? You making bets on my pup, Dean?” Sam asks with mock irritation.

“More importantly, do I need to have a chat with the two of you? There’re much more rewarding winnings to be had on a bet than ten bucks!” Gabriel cries.

“Gabe, I wasn’t going to bet sexual favors over my niece’s name. I'm not that big of an animal."

“Missed opportunity, that’s all I’m saying. Ow!” Gabriel rubs his forearm where Sam’s slapped him with the back of his hand. “I’m only kidding, Oak! No not really. Next time go for the good stuff,” he stage whispers to Dean.

“And that right there is why I knew you’d name your kid after a tree,” Dean says around a snort.

A small grimace dances across Sam’s face as he sits onto the edge of the bed. Gabriel wraps his arm around his shoulders and kisses his temple. “And how is it a wash?”

Castiel looks up sheepishly, “I thought you’d pick something related to food.”

“Oh Oak, we’re already an old, predictable couple.”

“Ginger,” Sam says on a soft smile. “It just felt right.”

“I think it’s perfect, just like her,” Castiel says firmly as he wraps his arm around Dean’s shoulder and leans over to get a better look. He pulls back the blanket, “Hi sweetie, are you going to open your eyes for us? Well hello, oh big yawn. I know, this being born stuff is tough.”

Dean studies Willow’s face, glances down at his twins then back at Willow. Gabriel knows where this is going because he’s already had similar thoughts. “Yeah, about that Castiel, why does my pup look just like yours?”

Dean laughs, “That's exactly what I was thinking!”

“I thought the same thing but look at her face again,” Sam tells them.

Dean looks her over intently and after a moment he smiles, “Now I see it.” He runs the pad of his index finger over the small jut of Willow’s chin.

“Yup, all Gabriel.” Castiel pulls her knitted cap off, “I stand corrected, look at this hair,” he coos as he runs his palm over her soft brown locks. “Our girls are as bald as their behinds.”

“How’s the feedings going, Sam?” Castiel asks as he replaces her hat and lays a kiss over the yarn.

Gabriel studies Sam’s profile as he contemplates his answer. Nursing Willow has been a challenge for Sam but Gabriel has complete confidence in him. He’s been reminding Sam this is a learning experience for both he and Willow. Together, with the help of the nurses and Gabriel’s support, they’ll figure out what works best for them.

“Could be better, could be worse,” he replies honestly. “That reminds me, I should put my shirt on. Sorry guys, don’t mean to be rude.”

“Might as well leave it off,” Dean tells him as he passes Willow to Castiel, “you’re just gonna have to take it off again. And besides,” he adds when Sam still seems hesitant about being half clothed, “it’s better for the old purple nubs to air dry. Believe me when I say you don’t want cracked and bleeding nips.”

Gabriel takes Sam’s t-shirt and kisses him on the head as Dean takes a seat in the armchair near the window. Chrissy climbs onto his lap to watch the cars passing outside.

“Is she latching on properly?”

“She does but then I fight most of the time to keep her awake long enough to actually suck.”

“Sweet Dee does that, I have to strip her down and tickle her feet.”

“That’s what I started doing this morning and it seemed to help.”

“See, you got this Sam. Just don’t be afraid to try new things and ask for help. The lactation nurses on staff are incredible. They aren’t those pushy types who insist you stay tethered to your pup 24-7.”

Gabriel feels Sam’s shoulders relax which allows him to breathe just a little bit easier knowing Sam is taking comfort. Not for the first time, he’s so very grateful to have this family.

“How’s,” Gabriel gestures with his chin towards Chrissy’s back, “handling the invasion of the Daddy snatchers?”

Castiel lowers himself into the armchair next to Dean and makes faces at Willow as he holds her body perpendicular to his chest. “Look at those eyes, they’re so alert!”

“Yeah and they also look like yours, Cas.” Gabriel teases.

“All pups are born with blue eyes, Gabby, no need to get jealous,” Dean teases back.

“Dean! Look how she’s searching out Gabriel’s voice.”

“She knows who has the goods,” Gabriel says with pride in his voice.

“Yeah, me,” Sam replies.

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Gabriel visibly deflates and Sam lifts his hand and kisses it.

“Ha, Cas is right, look at her crane her neck,” Dean cries.

Castiel lays her over his thighs with her head cradled at his knees and pulls back her blanket. “I just want to see her little toes. “Wow, look at those little chicken legs.”

He lifts her legs and kisses the sole of each foot. “She really does look a lot like her cousins at first glance, but I see so much of both of you in her.” Castiel smiles up at Sam and Gabriel then glances at Chrissy. “To answer your question, she’s doing remarkably well. I think she handles the drastic change better than I do at times. She's had a few more tantrums then the usual but we’ve been chalking that up to the fact we’ve all been over tired. The progress we were making on potty training has seemed to have back tracked but we can handle that.”

“Such a good girl,” Sam says quietly as he leans over and runs a hand down her back.

Seeming to be missing out on all the attention, both Delilah and Calliope let out a cry. Dean glances at the clock, “Right on time.”

Castiel wraps Willow’s blanket around her and hands her to Gabriel. Feeling the weight of her little body is like discovering a limb that’s been missing. He brings her close to his face, allowing her intoxicating scent to surround him.

He watches in fascination as Castiel and Dean move like a well oiled machine. Dean unbuckles, Gabriel believes to be Calliope, from her carseat and returns to the armchair to feed her. Meanwhile, Castiel picks up Delilah and changes her diaper.

His attention is diverted when he feels Sam tapping at his thigh. When he looks down Sam says quietly, “Look.” Gabriel follows his gaze to see Chrissy watching him from the corner of the room, her pink hippopotamus Sam and Gabriel bought her after the twins were born is clutched in her hands and her eyebrows are knitted. “Isn’t that interesting,” he says even quieter.

Dean glances to his left at his oldest and lets out a huffed, “Huh. Look at that, I don’t think someone’s very happy her Uncle Gabey has another love in his life.”

Before Gabriel even has a chance to ask, Sam reaches up and takes Willow from his hands. He resists the urge to kiss her head before fully relinquishing her. He holds Chrissy's gaze as he approaches her.

“Hey, Muffin,” Gabriel says quietly as he drops down to his knees in front of her, “being in this room isn’t much fun, is it?”

Her big green eyes search his face before she slowly shakes her head no. Gabriel glances up at her closest parent, which happens to be Castiel, and asks a silent question. He nods and says, “Of course.”

He returns his gaze to his niece, “What do ya say you and I get out of here for a little while? Leave all this baby stuff and do something only big girls can do?”

The sadness from her eyes drops away as she throws her arms around Gabriel’s neck, giving him a faceful of pink fluff and nearly knocking him to the ground. He laughs and throws a hand out just in time to steady them. He gets to his feet and looks at Sam, “You good with these two for a little while? It’s clear they don’t know what they’re doing.”

Sam approaches him on a laugh and kisses him, “I think we’ll manage.” With a hand on the hippo he says, “Can hippo stay here with me? I’m going to miss you while you’re gone and it’ll be nice having this here with me.” She thinks about it a moment then hands it over. “Thanks, sweetie. Have fun with Uncle Gabey, make sure he’s a good boy.”

“Text me if any of you need anything,” Gabriel throws over his shoulder as he leaves the room.

“What’re you thinking,” Gabriel asks Chrissy once they’re out in the hall walking hand in hand towards the elevators, “Paris? Rome? I hear Switzerland has some decent chocolate.”

“Yes,” she replies on a giggle.

“Easy to please, I like that. Alright we’ll start with Rome and make our way around,” he points to the button for the cafeteria floor and she happily presses it then asks, “Issy, up?”

Her hands cup Gabriel’s face once she’s up. Her little button nose scrunches up as her palms run over his scruffy cheeks.

“Guess I’m overdue for a shave. Don’t like it?”

“No, tickles.”

“Uncle Sam likes it.”

Gabriel laughs when she scrunches her nose again.

It’s quiet in the massive cafeteria since the breakfast rush is over and lunch is still an hour away but for the uncle who was up most of the night and the pup who was up at the crack of dawn, it’s lunch time _now_.

The first night with Willow was surreal. Within an hour of Willow’s birth, the three of them were moved from the birthing suite and into a new room. While Victor helped Sam use the restroom and clean up, Gabriel ordered dinner. Over the next hour, Victor discussed bullet points on what Sam would expect for his recovery and a typical newborn feeding and sleep routine.

Many of Sam’s questions and concerns were about nursing and Victor had addressed every one in his soothing, patient voice. He’d told Sam a lactation consultant would be by sometime the next day to meet with him.

Once alone, the two had huddled together on the bed and looked upon their pup with awe. They talked to her, wiped away tears as they kissed and caressed every inch of her soft little body. They couldn’t comprehend how, together, they’d brought this beautiful little package into the world.

Despite how exhausted they both were, neither of them had wanted to part with Willow long enough to sleep but they’d finally relented. With the bassinet at Sam’s side, the new parents had fallen into bed wrapped in each other’s arms and had fallen fast asleep.

The time in between feedings was an hour, sometimes two but they’d gotten up together. Gabriel would change Willow’s diaper while Sam used the restroom then arranged the pillows for nursing. It was all a learning curve but they’d get there together.

“How about a little lunch before ice cream?” Gabriel picks Chrissy up and walks her through the self serve cafeteria, letting her look at the different food stations. “Chicken nuggets? Grilled cheese, oh they have the tube noodles you like.”

Chrissy looks over the selections and shakes her head then points, “That.”

Gabriel chuckles, “Of course. You want fries with that cheese burger?”

“Fries, no,” she says with another shake of her head.

He sets her down on the ground, “Stay close kidd-o.” He grabs a tray and sets two wrapped cheeseburgers onto it, adds a container of fries because he knows from experience she’s going to want them despite saying no. “How about some fruit?”

“Booberries!”

“You’re in luck, they have blueberries and strawberries.” She obediently follows Gabriel as he grabs a few packets of condiments, utensils, a milk and a bottle of coke. Oh sweet sugar and caffeine he thinks to himself. They’d had breakfast brought to the room this morning but Gabriel had skipped the coffee because he didn’t think it would be fair to drink it in front of Sam.

After paying he tells her, “Without running, go find us a good seat.” He keeps an eye on her as he grabs a booster seat. He isn’t surprised when she climbs into a booth. He sets the tray down and holds the seat in place while she settles in.

“No! With Issy!” She slaps the table next to her when Gabriel starts to sit across from her.

“Thanks for making a guy feel loved and wanted, Chrissy,” he smiles at her as he slides into the booth next to her.

She returns his grin then dives for a burger.

She snatches up the sandwich and holds it away from Gabriel when he pulls out a knife. “Nooo!” she yells as she shakes her head. “Big!”

He drops the knife and holds his hands up, palms out, “I got it, no cutting it in half.”

She watches him skeptically for a moment then takes a giant bite. “Yup, spitting image, you are,” he says with a shake of his head then pops a fry into his mouth.

“Tell me, Chrissy, you’ve always been straight with me, do ya think I’ll ruin your cousin?”

Chrissy pauses mid bite like she understands what he’s asking and wants to give her answer some thought. After a beat, she leans towards Gabriel with her eyes squeezed shut, chin jutting and lips pursed.

He blinks away the tears that spring forward and kisses her. He pets at her hair as she returns to her burger, “Thanks, Muffin. You’re one smart cookie, aren’t you? You’re aware of more than you let on.”

“Cookie?” She asks with wide eyes.

“I’ll buy you a whole dozen, puppy. I’m that happy today.”

Chrissy eats her entire burger, her berries, a few fries and a bowl of vanilla soft serve ice cream.

“Either you’re going through a growth spurt or your Daddy eats all the food in the house,” Gabriel comments as he returns the booster seat.

As Gabriel and Chrissy emerge from the elevator, hand in hand, the smooth notes of the Bayou punctuated by sounds of the midwest float toward him. “Hey, I think we have enough doctors around here!” Gabriel calls out to the couple standing at the nurses station.

Benny and Donna turn and break into grins. Donna bends to catch Chrissy as she runs at her and Gabriel holds the drink carrier in his hand out to the side as he returns Benny’s hug. “Hey there, Daddy! Look atcha you, you’re glowin!”

“Nah, I just wear fatigue well.”

“Nonsense, you look happier than a pig with fresh slop,” Donna coos as she hugs him.

“The real stars are down the hall. I’m just lucky enough to work backstage.”

“I hate to break it to ya, but you kind of played an integral part, Gabe,” Benny chuckles.

Gabriel rolls his eyes, “Come on, I know a few people who’ll also be happy to see you,” then leads them to Sam’s room.

“Look who I found lost in the hall,” Gabriel announces as he walks through the door.

“Hiya, boys!”

“Donna!” All three yell out in unison.

Dean looks around her and his face splits into a big grin when his friend comes lumbering through the door, “I see you still haven’t had that growth removed,” he says to Donna as he stands to hug her.

“Yeah, I’m kind of stuck with him,” she teases as she touches the mark on her neck.

“Oh my,” she breathes out, “look at all these beautiful pups. I don’t think it’s fair that the four of you are able to mix up your DNA. You’re gonna put the rest of us average looking goons to shame, don’t cha know?” She kisses the head of each pup as she hugs Sam, Dean and Castiel.

“Preach on, mon ami,” Benny agrees with his mate as he follows in her wake of hugs.

“Shush,” Sam tells Benny as he pulls out of their hug, “if you two ever decide this’s for you, I guarantee they’ll be beautiful.

“So tell me, what’s a gal gotta do to get a pup in her arms?”

Dean steps forward, “Gabe, you want to make the introductions? he asks as he hands Willow over.

“Donna, Benny meet Willow Ginger.”

As they gush over Willow, Dean takes a sleeping Callie from Sam and buckles her in her seat. Castiel does the same with Delilah a short while later. “I think it’s time we get these little ones home.”

“What Dean really means is, it’s time for his ‘crash in the recliner for ten minutes before his services are demanded of him’ nap,” Castiel explains as he runs a hand up Dean’s back.

“I hear ya gotta take em when you can get em,” Benny replies as he hugs Dean goodbye.

“Here, Dean,” Gabriel says as he hands the drink tray over minus one cup, “I grabbed a few milkshakes on the way out. The strawberry is for Cas but I figured you could handle drinking it if he didn’t want it.”

“Sweet! Thanks Gabe!”

While Benny and Donna say goodbye to Dean and Castiel, Gabriel takes the opportunity to take a moment to check in with Sam.“Hey good lookin’,” he says quietly as he strokes Sam’s cheek, “drink this for me, I bet you could use a little sugar boost,” he holds out the vanilla milkshake.

Sam sets the cup down onto his bedside tray. From his seated position on the bed, he wraps his arms around Gabriel’s waist, “You’re right about the sugar, I could use a little brown sugar and ginger.”

Gabriel’s hums quietly as Sam buries his nose in his neck and kisses him lightly over his mating mark. He pets over Sam’s head and rubs over his shoulders. “I’m certainly not telling you to stop, but you need to eat something, Sam. I would’ve brought you up something but I wasn’t sure what you had a taste for.”

“Not hungry.” His words are muffled against Gabriel’s skin. “Pam stopped in while you were out, she cleared Willow and I for discharge tomorrow afternoon.”

“That sounds wonderful. I can’t wait to bring our pup home.” He kisses the top of Sam’s head and inhales deeply, filling his sinuses with campfire, dry leaves and pine. “Mmm, someone smells very happy.”

Sam pulls back and looks up into Gabriel’s face, “How could I not be? I-”

His words are cut off by a loud wail.

“Ha! Kiss your moments together goodbye,” Dean cries, “They have this sixth sense on the best time to interrupt.”

Gabriel gives Sam a quick kiss on the lips then steps aside so Sam can stand up and retrieve Willow from Benny. He holds her against his chest as he hugs Dean, Castiel and Chrissy with Gabriel following in his wake.

“Thanks for taking Chrissy,” Castiel tells him in his ear, “we’ve been trying to carve out time each day for her alone but it’s been really difficult.”

“I was happy to take her, I love that little muffin like she’s my own.”

Castiel pulls back but keeps his hand at the back of Gabriel’s neck, “You’ve been so good to her and Willow is lucky to have you. Let us know what time you’ll be leaving tomorrow.”

Gabriel nods his head and appreciates the little squeeze Castiel gives his neck before removing his hand.

They file out the door, Castiel carrying the buckets and Chrissy riding on Dean’s back.

“Hey, Brother, you want us to step out?” Benny asks Sam as he settles the pillows around his waist.

“No, please I want you to stay. I mean, unless this makes you uncomfortable, I can cover with a bl-”

“Don’t you dare cover up that sweet little twig! Go on and do your thing, Sam. We’re fine,” Donna cries with a wave of her hand.

“Hey, I want to thank you for sitting with the girls last night,” he winces slightly as Willow latches on, “it was really helpful having both my brothers with me.”

“And for the grub as well,” Gabriel adds.

Donna and Benny settle into the armchairs as Benny speaks up, “Are you kidding, it was our pleasure. I’m just grateful the twins slept most of the time we were there. I’m not ashamed to say I was a little nervous even with my cool as a cucumber mate with me.” He turns to wink at Donna.

“You would've done just fine, Tiny.”

Gabriel snorts as he moves a few of the pillows to support Sam’s arm better than drapes a blanket over Willow’s back. “Did you just call him Tiny?”

“Ever heard of irony, Gabe?” Donna’s perfectly groomed eyebrow arches high into her hairline, making Gabriel’s trademark arch look like a mere twitch.

He lets out a bark of laughter, “Touche!”

He returns his attention back to Willow and watches her jaw’s rhythmic motion feeling hypnotized. “Look at her go, Babe! Doing so good, Sam.” He kisses the top of Willow’s head. “I’m ordering you lunch so you better tell me what you want or I’ll order the item with the highest caloric count.”

“You would.”

Gabriel picks up the room phone and arches an eyebrow at Sam, “Is that a challenge?”

“Certainly is _not_ , just get me a caesar salad with grilled chicken.”

“Sam, don’t make me pull doctor rank on you. Do you have any idea how many calories your body’s burning feeding that sweet little croissant? Just wait until your milk comes in and she comes out of her perpetual birth slumber. I’m with your mate on this one, eat up.”

“Way to gang up on me!” He sighs dramatically, “Fine order me a, oh I don’t care just pick something,” he says in resignation.

“Good boy,” Donna coos at him.

Gabriel hangs up the phone and takes a seat at the end of the bed, hand wrapped around Sam’s ankle. “Settle something for us, Detective Hanscum, what did that uber sensitive Beta sniffer of yours smell on my pup? Cause you see, her Papa and I can’t seem to arrive at an agreement.”

She closes her eyes and leans her head back against the chair and thinks. Benny grins at her and reaches over to lay a hand on her thigh.

She takes a deep breath like she’s holding Willow again, “Cherry blossoms, christmas cookies and something else...” she lifts her head and opens her eyes, “a hope chest full of memories.”

“That’s settled then we were both right and she’s a perfect blend of us,” Sam says as he gazes down at their pup. Gabriel feels his breath catch as he watches them both.

Benny and Donna are leaving as Sam’s lunch arrives. “You’ve a beautiful family, brother.” Benny slaps Gabriel on the back as he walks out the door.

He sets Sam’s food tray on the table and crawls into bed beside his mate. “Alone at last, Oak.”

“It was nice seeing everyone but I have to admit I’m kind of beat.”

“I know, I could see it all over your face. Crowley, Jody and Bal all wanted to stop by but I asked them to wait until tomorrow morning.”

“Thanks, Babe, always looking out for me.” Willow breaks her latch and they both sigh over how her lips still continue to pulse. “How is she even real?" Gabriel asks in awe.

“I ask myself that every time I look at her.”

“Alright, time for you to eat.” He swings the table over the top of the bed and pulls off the metal dome, “Chicken parm with pasta, caesar salad, a milkshake that's probably melted into flavored milk and sliced melon. You better eat every bite or I’m calling Victor in.” He holds his hands out for the pup.

“You know, skin to skin is just as important with Alpha as it is with Omega.”

Gabriel drops his hands, “Yeah? I guess that makes sense.” He strips his shirt off and settles against the raised head of the bed. “Oh, she’s as warm as you are, Sam,” he cries in surprise as her body curls against his chest, head over his heart.

“Feels nice, doesn’t it, Baby?” Sam looks back over his shoulder at Gabriel as he cuts his chicken. His quick smile and dimples are something Gabriel will _never_ get enough of.

“Like our own little corner of Heaven,” he answers as he pulls off her hat and kisses her hair. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter is going to wrap this part up!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This's it....for part two any way...

“What’s that wonderful smell?” Gabriel cries as he leads Sam and Willow through the front door of their home. Their nest. Their sanctuary.

“Aw look,” Sam points to the space above the door leading into their kitchen. “Welcome home, Willow,” is printed in big text surrounded by a swirl of colorful scribbles. Sam holds the carrier up, “Looks like your cousin made you a sign, Willow.”

“She says she’ll look at it later, that car ride stressed her out and she’s taking a nap,” Gabriel says as he leans Sam’s suitcase against the wall.

Sam unbuckles Willow from her seat and pulls her to his chest, “I think Daddy was saying that, not Willow,” Sam chuckles. “You could’ve driven a little faster than 30, she can handle a ride in the car, she isn’t going to break.” Sam laughs again as he remembers the look of terror that came over Gabriel’s face every time they went over a bump or pothole.

“Can’t be too careful, Oak. Now come here, I want to hug you before we investigate that scent.”

Sam happily allows himself to be folded against Gabriel’s chest, his grip is loose with Willow tucked between them.

“Welcome home, Gumdrop, how about Papa and I show you around a little bit?” He kisses first his pup and then his mate. He scratches his fingers through his short beard, “Damn, I need a shave.”

“Don’t hear me complaining, do ya?” Sam asks as he leans down for another kiss. Even though so many parts of his body hurts and his brain feels like it’s fuzzy from fatigue, the feel of Gabriel holding him makes him feel refreshed, content and safe.

Gabriel pats Sam on the butt before turning towards the kitchen. “I could kiss both of them right now!” Gabriel says as he pulls off the lid of the warm crock pot.

Sam picks up the note on the counter still attached to the pad and reads aloud his brother’s sharp, slanted script, “ _Welcome home, Winchester family. Cas and I thought you could use a home cooked meal to start you off on the right foot. Roast in the crockpot, potatoes and veggies in the fridge need warming. Baltazar dropped off dessert but that’s at our place, just kidding...maybe. We’re going to stay in our corner to give you time to settle but as always, we’re here if you need us. Much Love, Dean.”_

“Always, indeed,” Gabriel says to himself as he looks in the refrigerator. “Should we lay Willow down in her bed?”

The idea of leaving her in her giant crib so far away from his reach makes Sam panic. The twenty foot distance from the nursery to the living room feels more like the distance of a football field. He calms when Gabriel adds, “Or I could set up the pack n play in the kitchen and she can lay in that while we eat.” Sam feels foolish for even doubting that Gabriel would know exactly what they all need.

“If it’s not too much trouble, it’d be nice to have her here with us,” Sam tells Gabriel hesitantly.

“I think so too, Oak. Why don’t you relax in the living room while I grab it? I’ve set Chrissy’s up a few times so it shouldn’t be too hard.”

Sitting is not something Sam would like to do. Aside from a few laps around the sixth floor with Willow in his arms, he hadn’t left their room the two days they were there and most of that time was spent sitting in bed nursing.

Considering how painful it is to sit on his butt, he’d like to avoid the activity whenever possible. For a person who’s used to running every day, this sudden life of inert activity will take some getting used to. A gift from his co-workers from the lab was a jogging stroller. As he looks out the patio door, Sam is excited over the idea of sharing that activity with Willow.

“See that,” he asks his sleeping pup as he holds her near the glass door, “that big backyard is just waiting for you to run through it. And over there’s your Uncles’s house and it’s filled with your cousins. I can already see the four of you chasing each other, running through sprinklers and climbing on the playset that will someday be there.”

“While Uncle Dean cooks up a giant feast on the grill,” Gabriel adds as he enters the room, awkwardly carrying the playpen. “How about here?” He sets it down closest to Sam’s chair.

“Perfect,” Sam kisses Willow’s cheek and holds her out for Gabriel to do the same. He lays her down gently onto the raised insert, saving them from having to bend far over the edge of the portable bed. He pulls her swaddle tighter then gives her one last pat before turning to Gabriel and giving him a proper hug.

They stand together in their kitchen with their pup sleeping beside them, Sam bent slightly in order to tuck his nose against Gabriel’s neck. He feels Gabriel’s fingers thread through his hair as he kisses lightly over his mating mark. “Can we just hit pause on this moment?” he asks, fighting against the tears threatening to spill down his face.

“Hmm, then maybe we could sleep longer than an hour at a time,” Gabriel mumbles against his neck. His next comment is cut off by the rumble of Sam’s stomach. “Ah yes, another annoying necessity. Sit Sam, I’ll make us up a few plates.”

“No, you sit, I’ve been doing way too much of that lately.” As he stares Gabriel down he has a moment of deja vu as he remembers a similar standoff not that long ago. As he had two weeks prior, Gabriel relents and takes a seat at the table.

“I don’t know about you,” Sam says as he heats the potatoes and carrots, “but I get the feeling we may be in the calm before the storm.” Their morning had been hectic but nice. Crowley, Jody and Balthazar had stopped by for a quick visit and the lactation consultant had come by to bring Sam his pump and answer all his questions. He’d felt much more reassured by the time she’d left but now he feels that anxiety starting to creep back in.

Gabriel must scent him, despite his best efforts to keep it under wraps, because he gets up and wraps his arms around Sam’s waist as he pulls out plates and glasses. Sam leans back against Gabriel’s chest and covers his hands with his own. He closes his eyes and allows his scent to surround him.

“Now I _know_ you’re not stressing about feeding our pup.” The vibrations from Gabriel’s voice run across Sam’s back, making him shiver. “I know this because you’re Sam Freaking Winchester. Three years ago you saved a lost Alpha and pulled him into a world full of love and generosity. Over the last nine months I’ve seen you provide a safe environment for our pup, allowing her to not only grow but _thrive_.

Two days ago I was privileged enough to witness the most amazing thing I will EVER experience. _You_ did that. You fought through something that would bring some of us to our knees in defeat. I know you’re hurting Baby, I know you’re scared and I know you’re stressing but guess what?”

Sam allows Gabriel to turn him around but he isn’t able to look him in the face. He hears the words and he feels his love and support but it’s not quite enough to override the feeling in his gut that he can’t do it.

Gabriel cups his face and forces him to look him in the eye. Those stunning, whiskey colored eyes that make Sam weak in the knees. “Just remember, the only thing that matters is this.” He points back at Willow then between their chests, “We’re together, we’re happy and just as importantly, we’re healthy. There’s a reason the word pack is still used. We do this as a unit. _All_ of us. You, me, Cas and even that smart ass brother of yours,” he adds with a small grin.

“I think you kind of like that smart ass brother of mine,” Sam tells him.

“Shhh,” Gabriel stands up on his toes to get close to Sam’s ear, “not so loud, I have a reputation to uphold.”

Before he can drop to the flats of his feet, Sam wraps an arm around Gabriel’s waist and pulls their chests together. He converts the jolt of pain from his tender breasts into that of passion as he captures Gabriel's mouth.

Gabriel is the first to pull back, “Phew, you’re making my head spin, Sam. Come on, you need to eat before the _One Who Rules the Roost_ wakes up.”

Gabriel carries their full plates to the table while Sam grabs a beer for Gabriel and a glass of water for himself.

They’re halfway through their meal when Willow wakes up. Her Daddy picking her up keeps her content long enough for her Papa to finish eating and use the bathroom. Once he finishes that uncomfortable task, Sam emerges to find Gabriel “showing” Willow the family pictures on their living room wall.

“And this is your Grandma and Grandpa Winchester. Daddy never had the chance to meet him but I know your Papa and Uncle Dean will tell you all about them. Yes, I agree,” he says when she lets out a loud wail, “your Uncle Dean does like to hear himself talk but we love him anyway,” he tells her as he looks over at Sam.

“I see what you’re doing Gabriel,” Sam smirks as he removes his shirt then takes Willow. He sits down onto the recliner and lays her across his thighs so he can remove her blanket.

“What pray tell, might that be?” Gabriel asks as he retrieves Sam’s glass of water from the kitchen and sets it next to his chair.

“You know Dean’s going to make it his life’s mission to become the favorite uncle because of how crazy Chrissy is about you so you’re trying to cut him off at the pass.”

“I’m shocked, Samuel!” Gabriel squawks as he falls onto the couch, “I would ne-ver!”

“Uh huh.” Sam looks down into Willow’s face as he picks her up off his thighs, “I don’t believe that either.” Her eyes move side to side like they’re trying their best to bring the fuzzy blob with the familiar voice into focus.

He does his best to relax his body as he guides her head to his nipple. He needs to break her suction twice before she latches on properly and each time sends spikes of pain through his chest but he doesn’t let on how bad it hurts. “Speaking of Dean, I was going to send them a text but I don’t know where I left my phone.”

“Willow and I sent them each one already. We thanked them for the meal and Chrissy for the sign. Dean offered to help with leftovers.” Gabriel says around a loud yawn.

“Of course he did.” Willow’s jaw is working rhythmically and Sam’s pleased to see her swallowing. “Gabe, why don’t you go lay down? I’m going to be at this for awhile. Gabe?” he asks when he’s met with silence. Sam snuggles closer to Willow as Gabriel begins to snore.

 

@@@@

Sam is securing the second velcro strap on Willow’s diaper when he hears the patio door slide open then closed. He shakes his head as he examines the skin around her chord nub before pulling her yellow shirt over her belly and securing the snaps between her legs.

Next comes a whispered, “Sammy?” as he’s pulling on her peach colored pants with a butterfly covering the butt.

Sam shakes his head again and snaps his jaw shut cutting off the words, ‘just couldn’t resist checking up on me’. Instead he says, “In the nursery.”

Dean walks around the corner with a cookie in one hand and a baby hanging from his chest. “Hey Sammy, how’s it going?”

“Hi Dean.” He picks Willow up and grabs the wrapped diaper. “Probably about the same as it is for you.” He follows Dean back down the hall towards the living room, holding back a sigh as he watches cookie crumbs tumble to the carpet. “I was going to lay Willow down on the play mat, try to keep her up a little longer. What to lay,” he pauses to take a peek at the squirming pup in the carrier, “Delilah down with her?” He sinks to his knees in front of the colorful, cloth mat and lays her down under the arch of dangling toys.

“It’s worth a shot, I should warn you it may get ugly,” Dean says as he starts to release the snaps and hooks.

Sam looks up from the floor and his question dies on his lips when he gets the first look at his brother in the fully lit room. His cheeks look gaunt, there’re dark circles under his lids, his skin is pale and the creases at the corners of his eyes are deep. “Dean-”

“Sweet Dee has decided she only wants to be held. She’ll only sleep for a short periods of time. Oh and did I mention I’m the _only_ one she’ll let hold her? Screams bloody murder any time Cas picks her up.”

“Uh.” Sam gets up to toss the diaper into the garbage inside the garage, “Is she scenting stress or apprehension off him?” He asks as he washes his hands at the kitchen sink. Before returning to the living room he grabs them each a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

“I wondered that too,” he nods his head in gratitude when Sam takes the carrier from him and sets the bottle on the floor next to his knees. “I stayed close during his last attempt yesterday and I couldn’t detect anything but happiness.”

“Cas is really good at throwing off his scent though, maybe she’s just really sensitive and he isn’t fooling her.” Sam cocks his head and leans over to touch the top of Delilah’s head. He gives Dean a look that clearly says, “Really?” as he brushes crumbs off her peach fuzz hair.

“Ha, oops, can’t help it, your mate makes some wicked good peanut butter and toffee cookies. Uh,do me a solid don’t tell Cas. He got a little annoyed with me the other day when I dropped a dollop of ketchup on Calliope’s head.”

Sam’s face morphed from irritation to understanding when Dean continues, “I hadn’t eaten in like three hours because they’d decided to cluster feed at the same time and I was starving so I threw some ketchup and a cold brat in a bun and inhaled it while she drained the last of my reserved energy out through my nipple.”

Sam feels incredibly guilty for not making more of an effort to check in with Dean. The first few days after returning home, they would call or text several times a day. It wasn’t long, however, before Sam and Gabriel learned what every new parent discovers, days lack a distinct start and end time when you’re on a feeding schedule of every two hours.

You grab sleep in short increments and the only thing you’re able to concentrate on is keeping your pup fed and if you’re fortunate enough to have an incredible mate like Sam does, he or she keeps the nursing parent fed and hydrated.

“Dean, that sounds rough. I’m sorry I haven’t been coming over as much as I should be. I just-”

“Sam, don’t,” Dean cuts him off with a hand in the air, “you’ve been a bit busy yourself. We’ll get through it. Cas took Chrissy and Callie out for a walk to the park. The plan was to go to lunch if they were both cooperating.” He gingerly lays Delilah onto the mat next to her cousin. Sam finds himself holding his breath as Dean backs away slowly and leans up against the recliner.

Her arms flail slightly and she kicks both legs twice but settles down to watch the sway of the tiny giraffe dancing, seemingly, in mid air above her head.

Dean scrubs a hand over his face then cracks open the bottle of water, “Son of a bitch, I miss coffee.”

“Ironic, isn’t it? During the time we need it the most, we can’t drink it. I tried tricking myself with decaf but that stuff is just awful.”

“Ick, no. Distract me Sammy, how’s it going for you?” He leans back down onto his elbow to look at the pups, “Wow, look how much her face has changed already and she’s only a week old. Time is going by so fast. I'm already dreading the thought of going back to work and putting them into daycare."

“I was just thinking the same thing. I don't want to think about it." They sit in silence for several moments watching the pups wave their hands and kick their feet. "It's getting easier to tell them apart.”

“It is, I’ll admit I’ve mixed them up a few times but their personalities are so distinct it doesn’t take long to fix it.”

“Uh,” Sam clears his throat, and tickles the bottom of Willow’s sock covered foot, “I guess things are going okay, could be better with some things but I shouldn’t complain.”

“Gabriel’s been helpful?”

“He’s the best but there’s not much he can do to help where I’m struggling.”

“Nursing’s been rough?”

Sam runs his hands through his hair and closes his eyes briefly. He doesn’t want to burden Dean with his problems since he has his own stresses.

“Sam, talk to me,” Dean’s voice is rough but firm.

“At times it goes really well,” Sam begins knowing Dean won’t let up until he spills, “she latches on perfectly and since my milk came in, she finishes up quicker but more times than not, she wants nothing to do with me. After every feeding I pump, thinking maybe if I’m able to keep some in the fridge I can try a bottle but no matter how much I use that fucking thing I can’t even get an ounce out. I went on line looking for suggestions and I’ve tried those too.”

“Let me guess, smoothies with brewers yeast and oatmeal?"

“Yes!” Sam cries, “Gabriel ordered me some through his supplier and he’s been making me one every day. They keep my hunger at bay but they aren’t helping with milk production.”

“Have you taken Willow in to the see the nurse to check her weight?”

“Yeah,” Sam swallows over the sudden lump in his throat, “yesterday.”

“And?” Dean prompts when Sam remains quiet, gaze trained on the pups.

“And she’s down. Victor suggested supplementing with formula,” he tells his brother quietly.

Dean scoots across the floor until he’s seated next to Sam against the couch and throws an arm over his shoulder. “Can I let you in on a little secret?” he asks, touching their temples together. “Callie’s been on strictly formula for a week.”

Sam twists at the waist and feels his eyes grow wide, “Really?”

“Yup. I tried everything short of tucking her into a sling and letting her belly up like she’s at a buffet. Nothing seemed to make her happy. She’d dropped several ounces in a week. I had a mini meltdown, Cas calmed me down then I went to the store and picked up the damn powder. I’ve always had the same problem with pumping. I was hoping to mix the formula with my own supply but that was a no go.”

“Dean I had no idea you’re going through that. I’m so sorry.”

“Don’t be, I had Cas. He’s my rock, as I know Gabriel’s been to you.”

“God’s honest truth. The can of formula I bought yesterday after her appointment has been sitting on the counter mocking me.”

“You can’t look at it that way, Sammy.” Dean squeezes his shoulder before pulling his arm back. “The most important thing is to fill that little belly. In a perfect world we would be the ones to provide it but, the fuck if _anything_ is perfect.” A smile smile stretches across his face and for the first time since his arrival, it reaches his eyes. “Except for those two right there,” he says with a gesture of his chin.

“I guess It's time I get over myself and just mix a bottle," he sighs. "I wonder if Mom ever had the same problems.”

“I’ve wondered the same thing myself.”

“Have you been talking to Gabriel about all this? Hey, where is the annoying short dude anyway?”

Again, Sam feels a stab of guilt because he had been convinced Gabriel had asked Dean to stop by. Now he thinks he may have come by seeking his own reprieve and here they were talking about Sam. “Ha, I’m going to tell him you said that and he’ll cut off your weekly pie delivery.”

“Oh Sam, you misheard me. What I said was, Hey where’s that fabulous baker anyway?”

“Yeah you did.” He shakes his head and laughs, “He’s at the Bistro. Bal’s been doing a fabulous job of running things but I could tell he was getting a little antsy being away for so long. It’s taken two days of me telling him I’d be fine alone that he finally relented and went in. It took him an hour of holding Willow and reassuring me he would only be a phone call away before he actually left.”

“He’s a good dude.”

“We both found ourselves good dudes. How did that happen?”

“Hell if I know but my fingers are crossed no figures out they screwed up.”

Sam laughs, “I gotta ask you something I feel bad even bringing it up because, truly I couldn’t ask for a better, more supportive partner than Gabe…”

“Safe zone, Sammy. I think, for what we’ve been through we have a right to blow off a little tension.”

“Do you ever just, I dunno, get annoyed with Cas?”

Dean doesn’t even hesitate when he answers, “All the time.”

“Maybe it’s just that I’m so fucking tired so things that normally wouldn’t bother me grate on my nerves now.”

“I have no doubt thats the cause. Cas has this habit of leaving his work clothes draped over the end of our bed because, depending on how many clients he saw that day, he may wear them again. Or he may not, in which case they lay there until I throw them in the hamper that’s only _three_ _feet_ away.

He’s done this as long as I’ve known him and it never bothered me until Chrissy was born. Once she started sleeping through the night, I went back to not noticing it. I would just throw them in the hamper as I collected the full baskets. And now?”

“Annoys the piss out of you.”

“Bingo.”

Sam nods his head in understanding before speaking, “After our first night home I started sleeping out on the couch. Seeing Willow’s tiny body in that big bed, I don’t know I just didn’t like it so I put her in her pack n play. I also hear her sooner with her next to me as opposed to through the monitor.”

“Less likely to fall asleep if you have something on tv to watch,” Dean adds.

“Yes, for sure. Anyway, Gabriel’s usually a heavy sleeper, he could sleep through a tornado but sometimes he’ll hear us up and he’ll come out here.”

“Well that’s nice.”

“It is, of course it is. He’ll change her if she’s peed through her clothes or refill my water glass but once she’s on, he’ll lay on the couch-”

“And promptly fall asleep,” Dean finishes.

“Yes! So here I am, trying to stay awake, listening to him snore. Makes me nuts!”

“Oh how I feel your pain.’

“But I can’t say anything,” Sam cries as he flings his hands in the air, “because I really do appreciate the fact he gets up and I know it frustrates him to no end that he can’t help with feedings but man oh man, sometimes I just want to chuck a pillow at him.”

“He'd probably sleep right through it,” Dean comments with a slug to Sam’s arm.

“Yeah you’re probably ri-”

Sam’s words are cut off by a ear piercing scream by Delilah. “Whoa, that came out of left field.”

“This's what she does,” Dean says over her cries, “did you notice she was _just_ starting to fall asleep?”

Sam had noticed but didn’t want to say anything for fear of jinxing the possibility of her taking a nap. Sam watches her face grow red as she screams, her mouth gumming at Dean’s shirt as he bounces her around the room and shushes in her ear.

“Is she hungry?” Sam asks as he picks Willow up in hopes of cutting off a chain reaction.

“No I nursed her right before we came over, she’s just tired.”

Sam lays Willow into the playpen when an idea hits him. He hurries down to Willow’s nursery and pulls open the bottom drawer of her dark purple dresser, digs through the blankets until he finds what he’s looking for and returns to the living room. In the space next to Willow he spreads out the material, “Hand her over, Dean.”

Without hesitation, he passes off the wailing pup. Sam lays her down onto the T-shaped, light weight material. The bottom has a little pouch that Sam tucks Delilah’s kicking feet into. Her screams fade to a whimper by the time Sam has the first wing of the swaddle blanket snug over her chest and tucked behind her back. He eyes have slipped shut by the time the second wing overlaps the first and is secured with a velcro tab. Sam holds his breath as he stands up straight and looks back at Dean.

Dean is staring down at his pup, mouth gaping open. “Sammy I could, oh hell I’m gonna,” he rushes forward and grabs Sam by the neck and kisses each cheek with a loud smack. “How in the world?”

Sam runs his hand through his hair, “They had showed us these in the basic pup care class we took. The instructor told us how regular blanket swaddling just isn’t snug enough to make some feel secure enough. They spent so much time in a cramped space that the free movement of their limbs will startle them awake. I thought it might be worth a shot.”

“Oh Sammy, I love you man! Chrissy was always a good sleeper so we never had this problem. Now my only problem is, how do I get her home without waking her?”

Sam grabs Willow's swaddle blanket that’s hanging over the edge of the playpen, and wraps her tight. “Easy, don’t. Crash on the couch, use the bed in the spare room or go down to the basement and sleep there.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Are you kidding me Dean?” he rolls his eyes as he drops down into the recliner and pushes back.

“Yeah that does sound like a good idea but first I gotta show Cas.” Sam watches with a grin as Dean snaps a picture with his phone then types out a short message.

“I told him if we have anymore pups the next one is going to be called Samantha.”

“What if it’s a boy?” Sam asks around a loud yawn.

“Come on, clearly I’m destined for all girls.”

“That’s not so bad. The ones you have are pretty cute,” he comments as he reclines back and closes his eyes.

“Couldn’t agree more, little brother.”

 

@@@@

When Gabriel returns home, all four are sleeping soundly in the living room. He tosses a blanket over Dean and is contemplating putting one on Sam when he begins to stir. He stands still, not wanting to wake him but his eyes pop open anyway.

The smile that spreads across Gabriel’s face is wide. There isn’t anything much cuter, short of Willow, then the sight of Sam when he first wakes up. He closes the distance between them and bends to speak into his ear, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to wake you. Why don’t you go lay down in our bed? I think you still have a little time,” he whispers.

Sam shakes his head and gets out of the chair. He glances at Dean then the pups in the playpen before taking Gabriel’s hand and leading him into the kitchen. He pushes him against the counter and all but collapses into his arms, pressing his hips firmly against Gabriel. “I missed you so much,” as they scent each other, Gabriel is reminded of their first time doing this years ago during Sam’s first heat. He finds it amazing how much things have changed and yet how much they've also stayed the same.

The feel of Sam in his arms still makes Gabriel want to protect him from the world, makes him want to never let go, makes him want to pin him to their bed, makes him want to kiss his face and neck until he falls fast asleep.

His back straightens a little when he feels pressure press against his hip, “My, my Oak.”

“I may be tired as fuck but you’re still the hottest person I’ve ever encountered,” he mutters against Gabriel’s neck….just as Dean shuffles by, walking towards the bathroom down the hall.

He waves a hand in their direction as he passes, eyes trained in front of him, “Hey, don’t stop on my account, get the good stuff while you can cause your opportunities will be few and far between from now on.”

They look at each other as they hear the door close, shrug and lean in for a kiss. Sam pulls back with a contented sigh, hooks his arm around Gabriel’s armpit and lays his hand on his shoulder He rests his chin on his hand and sighs again.

Gabriel turns his head and nuzzles his nose into Sam’s hair right behind his ear, “Penny for your thoughts, good lookin.”

Sam remains silent for a moment then lifts his chin high enough to remove his hand. Gabriel feels him lean forward then hears something slide across the counter. He looks around Sam and sees his long index finger tapping on the can of formula. He kisses Sam’s temple then brings a hand up to tuck his hair behind his ear, “Hey, you know you, don’t have to stop all together. You can do both.”

“I feel like a failure,” Sam huffs out.

“Failing isn’t in your vocabulary, Oak. You’re far from a failure.” He takes Sam’s hand and pulls him back into the living room, stopping in front of the pack n play. “Look at those sweet pea pods. You brought that one into this world and look at her, she’s perfect.”

“I’d say the other one is pretty perfect as well,” Dean’s voice booms from directly behind them.

“Eh, she’s alright, Dean-0. Ow! Sa-am, Dean pinched me!” he whines.

“Don’t make me separate you two, they’re _both_ perfect. And now look what you both did, they’re awake. Way to go.”

“Heh heh,” Gabriel says as he picks Willow up, “maybe that was my plan all along. How’s my sweet Gumdrop? Daddy missed you so much.” He inhales her sweet cherry blossom scent, pulling it in until it permeates every cell in his body, making everything right in his world.

Sam unwraps Delilah and picks her up, tucking her under his chin, close to his chest. “It was awful nice of you to let your Daddy get some sleep. How about you do that a little more often?” He kisses the top of her head and hands her over to Dean then drapes the swaddle blanket over his shoulder. “Keep it, you're worthy of it’s magical powers.”

“Magical, you ain’t kidding. Alright little one, lets get home to Papa, I suddenly want to do a little scenting of my own.” He wags his eyebrows at Gabriel and Sam before heading towards the patio, picking up the body sling on the way.

“Thanks for the company, Sam, and don’t forget what we talked about.”

“I won’t, thanks Dean. We’ll talk tomorrow, sooner if you need it.”

Dean gives them a nod of his head before heading back home.

Gabriel watches Sam’s back as his shoulders pull back before walking to the cupboard near the sink. He pulls down a bottle, reads the label on the formula can and mixes the powder with bottled water.

Gabriel’s chest constricts as Sam approaches them. With tears in his eyes, he holds the bottle out to Gabriel, “Our pup needs her dinner, Alpha. Could you help us out with that?”

Gabriel fights his knee jerk reaction to grab the bottle. Nothing would make him happier to finally have a chance to hold Willow as she eats but he’s more worried about Sam at the moment. “Are you sure about this Sam?”

He swallows, making his adam's apple bob, then smiles wide, making his dimples stand out, “Never been more sure.”

Gabriel studies Sam’s face and just to be sure, sniffs the air. He smells Christmas morning and he knows both mate and pup are very happy. He gently takes the bottle from Sam and returns to the living room with Sam close on his heels.

The three sit together on the couch as Gabriel cradles Willow in his elbow. “I, uh, never fed Chrissy when she was this little,” he says suddenly very nervous.

“Just touch the nipple to her bottom lip and she’ll do the rest. Let her drink half then burp her.”

He follows Sam’s instructions and, of course, he’s right. He mouth opens wide and she wraps her lips around the nipple, pulling it into her mouth. “Whoa, she has quit a suction on her. Ouch, my poor Oak.”

They watch her in silence for awhile until Gabriel pulls together the courage to bring up a subject he’s been hoping to for quite some time. “So Sam,” he says as he runs his knuckle over Willow’s cheek, “the other day, Cas and I were talking about Dean going back to work.”

“Oh yeah, he told me he’s decided to substitute instead of going full time. I think it’s great. He still isn’t thrilled about putting the girls in daycare but maybe he and I can find one they can all go to together.”

“So about that, being away today reinforced something I’ve wanted to do since before you were even pregnant.”

Sam studies his face and even after all these years it still surprises him when Sam reads his mind, “You want to stay home with Willow.”

He lets out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, “Yeah, I do. And I know I’m nuts and maybe I’m biting off more than I can chew and maybe they'll say hell no but-”

“You’re going to offer to watch the girls as well,” Sam cuts off his nervous rambling with a smile.

“Yes. I figure it won’t be all that often between Castiel’s client schedule and Dean’s sporadic jobs but I think it’s important for them all to stay together. I want Willow to be with them.”

Sam leans over and kisses him, “You’re right, you’re nuts but I just fell further in love with you. This next year of school won’t be too intense yet so I’ll be home more. Once I get into my third year, Chrissy will be in school part time.” He nods his head slowly, “As long as you have time to go to the Bistro when you need to, I think we can make this work.”

“So you think Cas and Dean would be okay with me watching them?”

Sam’s eyes widen, “Are you kidding, I think they will be so relieved. Yes, of course.” Sam gets up and grabs a burp cloth from the makeshift changing station in the corner and lays it over Gabriel’s shoulder.

“Come on, give it up, I promise I’ll give it back,” Gabriel tells Willow when she clamps down harder on the bottle nipple. “Good, Gumdrop,” he coos when she releases it. He props her up at his shoulder and pats between her shoulder blades. “Look at you lifting your head. Oak, she’s looking for you.”

Sam kisses Willow’s cheek then leans around her to reach Gabriel’s lips. “I love you, Gabriel and I love our little Willow. I didn’t think I could be happier than the day we mated but here we are. Thank you for loving me.”

“Thanks for making it such an easy thing to do, My Tall Oak Tree. You had my heart the moment you entered the Bistro and that was _before_ I knew what a smart, generous, loving person you are.” As he’s leaning in to kiss Sam, Willow lets out a burp.

“That’s my girl!” Gabriel beams with pride as Sam grins at them. “I know I promised you the rest of that bottle but you’re going to have to wait a moment. Papa owes Daddy a kiss.”

Sam grips Gabriel’s neck and pulls him close, stopping just before their lips meet, allowing Gabriel a long look into eyes swimming with flecks of brown in a swirling sea of blue and green. He has a moment to hope Willow’s eyes change as much as her Papa’s do before Sam closes the distance and melts against Gabriel’s lips.

Yes, Gabriel thinks, life is _very_ good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more time jump in the works that'll be part three so if you're interested in finding out what these two have in store next, subscribe away :-).
> 
> A huge thank you to all who've taken the time to read. I appreciate you all so very much!! 
> 
> <3 <3 <3 Michelle

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little nervous about this since it's so different. All thoughts and criticism will be greatly apprectiated!


End file.
